Love, Hate and a Whole New Attitude
by CJ15
Summary: COMPLETED! Draco and Hermione still hate each other when they become Head Boy and Girl. Things suddenly change when they have to take a field trip to America for Muggle Studies. But what happens when Voldemort comes into play? Rated R for later chapters.
1. The Beginning of the Last Year

Ch.1~The Beginning of the Last Year

Hermione glanced at Platform 9 3/4 while waiting for Harry, Ron and Ginny. She couldn't believe it was going to be her 7th year at Hogwarts. This year she was Head Girl; she had only received her letter from Dumbledore two weeks ago. Hermione looked out among the many muggles, and saw her friends coming towards her.

"Hey you guys, I'm over here!" Hermione yelled excitedly as she saw her Harry, Ron and Ginny run over.

"Hermione! It's so good to see you! How was your summer?" Ginny yelled back.

"It was fine. How was yours?"

"I know you'll never believe this, but Dad won the Wizard Lottery! Can you believe it? We're as rich as the Malfoy's now; ha, they won't be able to make fun of us any more! Anything exciting happen to you?"

"I'm Head Girl! I just got my letter! I will finally have some piece and quiet, but I'm still anxious to find out who the Head Boy is."

"Hey Hermione!" yelled Ron and Harry at the same time, "We heard your Head Girl this year. That is so cool. And I heard Head Boy and Girl share a common room and bathrooms! Do you know who the Head Boy is yet?"

"No I don't. What if it was someone like Neville or someone like that? Ha, that would be really funny." Hermione replied.

Just then, the four of them saw Mrs. Weasley walking towards them.

"Harry, Hermione, it is so good to see you both. I trust you both had a good summer. Now lets get on the train, you guys don't want to stand do you?" Mrs. Weasley said. The four of them ran through the wall and saw the Hogwarts Express, the train that would take them to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

            Hermione walked in and found the private Head Boy and Girl compartment on the train. Someone was already in there, so she quietly put her things in the overhead compartment and sat down. The person turned around and Hermione gasped. Sitting across from her was none other than pureblood git, Draco Malfoy. 

"Why, why are you here, Malfoy? This compartment is for Head Boy and Girl only. Not just a compartment where your father can buy you into sitting." Hermione said.

"Excuse me, but coming from a Mudblood you shouldn't be talking." Draco yelled back.

"And how exactly are you, being a Pureblood and all, better than me, a Mudblood?"

"I deserve to be a wizard, and you don't because of your dirty blood."

"Blood is blood Malfoy, it's all made of the same stuff, and blood comes from the heart, which you obviously don't have." Hermione replied. Unexpectedly, Malfoy leaned over and kissed Hermione hard on the lips. Hermione pulled away quickly and began to say something, but Malfoy said something first.

"Oh, and I don't have a heart Granger." and sauntered out of the compartment to find Crabbe and Goyle. 

'I can't believe I am going to have to be with him the whole year! Yucky! And we even have to work together on most assignments since we are "role models" to the rest of the students.' Hermione thought once Malfoy had left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Malfoy strutted through the compartments not believing what he had just done. He had just kissed Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake! 

'What the hell was I thinking?! I can't believe it! It just came on an impulse or something! It didn't mean anything…right?' Draco thought as he entered into Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy's compartment. Just as he walked in, Pansy shrieked. 

"Who have you been fucking Draco!?" Pansy yelled.

"What! Nobody! Why?" Draco retaliated.

"Then why do you have red lipstick all over your lips, huh? You're lying to me Draco and I know it! I want an explanation!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Pansy, give me your mirror," Draco yelled at Pansy. Pansy just stood there watching.

"NOW you bitch!" Draco yelled in a nasty tone.

"Gosh, sorry hun, here it is," Pansy whispered.

"Do not call me hun, Pansy. We're not going out and we never will! I do not like you, okay?"

"Fine Draco," Pansy whimpered, and walked out of the compartment.

"So, what _were_ you doing Draco?" Crabbe asked.

"None of you business," Draco replied as he slumped down into one of the booths. 'How the hell did I just kiss Granger?' Draco thought; he was still in shock.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the shock wore off, Hermione walked through the compartments to try to find Harry, Ron and Ginny. Harry and Ginny had been going out since Harry's fifth year and Ron and Hermione were dating for awhile but things didn't work so they decided to just be friends. She finally found them in one of the front compartments. 

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Hey you guys!" Hermione responded, "You'll never guess who's Head Boy! I'm still in shock!"

"Who? Oh my God, tell me it's not Malfoy!" Harry said.

"It's Malfoy," Hermione sighed. 

"What?!" Ron exclaimed, "How did he make Head Boy? Well, I mean he's smart but still! You shouldn't have to share a common room with him! You know you can-" Hermione cut him off.

"You know I want to be Head Girl! I'm not going to decline the opportunity just because of him!" Hermione exclaimed and walked out of the compartment still shocked at her friend's reaction.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: We know, we know (there is two of us writing this) it's short, but we promise to make the chapters longer and better! Please review! It will help us become better writers since this is only our first fanfic! We would love to hear your ideas on what should happen in the story (Jenn wants to know what should happen to Hermione and Malfoy…hint, hint)! Please email your ideas to **_both_ of us at Crazylilkt246@aol.com and BlingBling381@aol.com! Please make the subject HP Fanfic so we don't delete it! Thanks a bunch and keep reading! We should have the next chapter posted in a couple days!**

                                                                                                                                    ~C and J (or CJ)


	2. Getting Used to a New Environment

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARATERS IN THIS FANFIC, ONLY THE PLOT!

Chap 2- Getting Used to a New Environment

The train finally stopped and Hermione found Professor McGonagall waiting for Malfoy and herself. When they found Malfoy, Hermione and Malfoy got in the Head Boy/Girl carriage and headed off towards Hogwarts. Hermione just looked out the window the whole ride, while Malfoy did just the same, both ignoring each other.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once they got to Hogwarts, Hermione entered the Great Hall and waited for the Sorting Ceremony to begin. The ceremony went by quick and Hermione waited around for McGonagall to show her to her new room. Malfoy spotted Hermione waiting for McGonagall, and walked over towards her. When Hermione spotted Malfoy, she glared at him and shifted uncomfortably, know there would be an argument, but surprisingly, there wasn't one. Instead, their eyes locked and they seemed to be reading each other's thoughts.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione could not pull her eyes away from his even if she wanted to. 'His gorgeous, steel-blue eyes are incredible to stare into, but they still give me the chills.' Hermione thought. As she noticed his finely toned arms, she was beyond impressed. 'It had to be from all that Quidditch' she thought. "Gosh! I don't believe how I never noticed how gorgeous he is!' Hermione to herself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco noticed how she suddenly shivered and wondered what she was thinking about. 'Gosh, she has gotten so hot over the summer; I can't believe I never noticed before. Her hair is far from bushy now, and has become an auburn color, which seems to compliment her amber eyes even more; and speaking of eyes, darn is they gorgeous. Wait, what am I thinking—this is GRANGER we are talking about.' Draco thought. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Interrupting the two teens thoughts, Professor McGonagall walked over.

"I hope you both had a pleasurable train ride here?" inquired McGonagall.

"Oh yes! It was fine. Thank you for asking professor," Hermione replied, glaring at Draco.

"It was okay," Draco agreed.

"Good. Now if you both are ready, I will show you to your dormitories."

McGonagall kept walking until she reached a portrait of the 'Three Blind Mice'.

"The password for you dormitories is 'Lemon Drop'," McGonagall told her students.

The portrait swung open to the left and revealed a circular passageway. McGonagall walked through assuming that Draco and Hermione would follow. Professor McGonagall had assumed right and the students entered their new common room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As McGonagall showed them their dormitories, both teens were in awe. Hermione's room was a dark scarlet with gigantic tapestries on the wall, with a big bed with silk sheets in the middle of the room. Draco's room was the same, except the color theme was a rich green instead of scarlet.

"You both will be sharing a bathroom, and I trust that you will keep it rated G," McGonagall said. 

"You don't have to worry about that," Hermione mumbled under her breath.

In the middle of the bathroom, there was a bathtub as big as a swimming pool, with hundreds of faucets (A/N: we took this part out of The Goblet of Fire, and all credit to the hundreds of faucets belongs to the author of Harry Potter.) each shooting out a different fragranced bubble bath. There were also two showers, and a gazillion of mirrors.

"Wow!" was all Hermione could say. The bathroom was the most beautiful living quarters she had ever seen. 

Draco didn't know what to say. This was as nice, maybe even nicer than his room and bathroom at the Malfoy mansion. 'I can't believe I will be sharing this with the hottest girl at Hogwarts. My luck is better than I thought! Ahhhhhh…. why can't I stop thinking about Hermione. Wait, did I just say Hermione? I mean Granger!' Draco thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After Professor McGonagall left, Hermione decided she wanted to take a shower. When she got to the bathroom though, she discovered someone else wanted to do the same.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"This is my bathroom too, you know. I wanted to take a shower," Draco replied coolly.

"Ahhh…" Hermione yelled in frustration. This year was going to be very hard. "Okay fine, then why don't we put our swim suits on, so we can use the bathroom at the same time. Okay?"

"So, Granger wants to see me in my suit, eh?" Draco said.

"Noooooooo! I just want to take a shower before it gets too late, it is already 10:30!" Hermione yelled back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione and Draco both stormed back into their rooms to get a suit. Hermione picked out a black bikini that she thought complimented her figure well, and Draco put on a green suit. They walked back into to the bathroom at surprisingly the same time. Subconsciously, they both stared at each other for a brief moment before they got into separate showers. Draco stepped into his, and realized that it wasn't working.

'Shit! What am I supposed to do now? I could always ask Granger if she could share hers with me. Uh! I really don't want to do that, but that's my only option right now.' Draco thought.

"Hey, uh, Granger?" Draco yelled over at Hermione who was busy washing her hair.

"Hmm, what do you want?" Hermione yelled back.

"Well, uh, my shower isn't exactly working, and I was wondering if I could share yours with you. I mean, because we have our swim suits on."

"Oh, okay, sure," Hermione replied, not realizing what she was getting herself into.

"Thanks."

Draco grabbed his shampoo and headed over to her shower stall. 'I can't believe I am going to take a shower with Granger; this is unbelievable. What would my father do if he found out about this?' Draco thought. Draco went to open the shower door, but paused before he opened it all the way. Hermione, startled by the abrupt movement, moved towards the wall. 'Wait, he wanted to take a shower at the same time as me? I didn't realize that! I need to start paying more attention to things besides class.' Hermione thought.

"Mmmm… that smells good, what is it?" Hermione said nodding towards Draco's shampoo.

"Oh, it's just uh, this Ralph Lauren stuff my dad got me. I think it's called Romance for Men," (A/N: I have that stuff for women though, it smells so good! I love it!) Draco replied.

"Oh, the expensive kind. Haha. I just use the Herbal Essence stuff. Works just as well and it smells great!" Hermione replied.

"Yah, it kind of does smell good." Draco replied. Realizing what he just said he cursed under his breath. Why had he just told Hermione that her shampoo smelled good?! 

Hermione finished before Draco, and got out of the shower. Reaching for her towel, she looked back at Draco. 'Wow, maybe this year won't be so bad after all.' Hermione thought. She walked into her room and decided she was going to be a bit brave tonight, so she pulled out a black, silk short, and tight nightgown. 'Hmmm… I wonder what Draco, I mean Malfoy, will think when he sees me in this. Wait, I'm not trying to seduce him, am I?' she thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco finished his shower, and the smell of Hermione's shampoo still lingered in the air. He grabbed his towel and walked into his room. Just as he was getting in bed, someone knocked on the door connecting his and Hermione's room. 

"Yes?" Draco asked.

Hermione walked in the room and saw Draco's mouth drop slightly. 'Well, I take it that that is a good sign.' Hermione thought. 

"I just wanted to tell you," Hermione began, as she walked a little closer to Draco's bed, "good night. And I was also wondering if you got your schedule, because I didn't get mine yet, and you know how Head Boy and Girl have all there classes together…" she let the rest of her sentence slur as Draco interrupted her.

"Yes, I got it. Professor Snape gave it to me earlier. I'll make a copy for you." Draco got out of bed, and reached for his wand and a thin piece of paper. 

"Facsimileio" Draco muttered, and handed Hermione the sheet of paper that had appeared out of thin air. 

"Thanks, Draco. Good night."

"Sure, Good night." Draco replied. He watched her as she swayed her hips as she walked to her room. 'Maybe there is more to Granger than I thought there was. And she did call me Draco; Hmm… maybe that's a start.' Draco thought. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hey guys! I know this chapter wasn't the greatest, but it will get so much better. We just had to put this in before we get to the better parts in the later chapters. (hehe) We only got one review so far. Uh-oh. Thank you so much Stupid.Girl for reviewing! And to the rest of you, please please please review. It only takes 2 minutes to do, and it makes us feel a lot better knowing someone is actually reading what we write. We know how you guys hate to be in suspense, so the next chapter should be up really soon. Remember, if you have any ideas, please email BOTH of us at Crazylilkt246@aol.com and BlingBling381@aol.com (subject the email: HP Fanfic)

Thanks a bunch!

~ C & J


	3. Muggle Studies

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT AND THE MUGGLE STUDIES TEACHER.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Previously:

Hermione walked in the room and saw Draco's mouth drop slightly. 'Well, I take it that that is a good sign.' Hermione thought. 

"I just wanted to tell you," Hermione began, as she walked a little closer to Draco's bed, "good night. And I was also wondering if you got your schedule, because I didn't get mine yet, and you know how Head Boy and Girl have all there classes together…" she let the rest of her sentence slur as Draco interrupted her.

"Yes, I got it. Professor Snape gave it to me earlier. I'll make a copy for you." Draco got out of bed, and reached for his wand and a thin piece of paper. 

"Facsimileio" Draco muttered, and handed Hermione the sheet of paper that had appeared out of thin air. 

"Thanks, Draco. Good night."

"Sure, Good night." Draco replied. He watched her as she swayed her hips as she walked to her room. 'Maybe there is more to Granger than I thought there was. And she did call me Draco; Hmm… maybe that's a start.' Draco thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ch. 3-Muggle Studies 

Hermione woke late the next morning and rushed to breakfast. Surprisingly, she looked extremely happy this morning. 

"Hey Hermione! What's up?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"You just seem really happy this morning and we figured that sharing a common room with Malfoy would bum you out," said Harry.

"Well, sharing a room with Dra---Malfoy isn't really that bad as it seems. I mean we still fight but it's not that bad," Hermione explained as she was remembering what happened last night in the bathroom and Draco's room.

"Wow Hermione! I never thought such a compliment about Malfoy could come out of your mouth!" exclaimed Ron as Hermione started eating. The three ate in silence the rest of breakfast and then headed off to Muggle Studies.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I wonder who the new Muggle Studies teacher is," Hermione said as her, Harry, and Ron were walking through the corridors.

"I heard Professor Curret, the teacher from Durmstrang, is teaching Muggle Studies now," Harry explained.

"I don't know why he came here though," Ron wondered, "It's not like Hogwarts is the _best school to teach at."_

"Ron don't say that! This is a great school! I mean--," Hermione stopped talking as soon as she entered the classroom. The three were greeted by a very tall man with curly, bright orange hair. He had on small-rimmed glasses that looked a little odd on his skinny face. His robes were definitely too big or at least that's how they looked on his lanky frame. Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seats and waited for the rest of the Slytherins and Gryffindors to arrive.

"Good afternoon class! My name is Professor Curret and I am going to be your Muggle Studies teacher for the rest of the year. I'm sorry I couldn't be at the Sorting Ceremony but I had some personal business to attend to. You all have Advanced Muggle Studies by: Alfred Pacsrikins, am I not correct?" asked Professor Curret. Everyone nodded. "Well then, please open your textbooks to pg. 7 and read the chapter on dishwashers." Everyone groaned but opened their books anyway and began reading. 

"Dishwashers," Ron whispered to Harry, "Dad would think there brilliant! But think that I should taking some of Fred and George's vomiting candy and get out of here!"

"It's not that bad Ron," Harry whispered back, "just read it and if you don't get it I'm sure that goon of a teacher can explain it to you." Ron just smirked and went back to reading.

"Before I forget, there is going to be a special field trip to America this year. Only the top six people in your year will be selected to go so I suggest you work your hardest," announced Professor Curret right before he went on to assigning the night's homework. As the students were leaving Curret told Draco and Hermione to stick around for a minute. 

"Since both of you are Head Boy and Girl you will automatically be going on the trip to America," the Professor announced, "However, you will be the leaders of the group that is going. If either of you is caught misbehaving or breaking the rules in the slightest way you will be immediately sent back to Hogwarts. Do you understand?" They both nodded their heads.

"Umm, Professor, when exactly will we be leaving?" asked Hermione.

"The other four students will be chosen at the end of this week based upon the quality of their homework that is handed in."

"So, does that mean we don't have to do the homework?" asked Draco in a sarcastic tone.

"Of course you don't have to do the homework but then you will end up with a bunch of zero's," answered Professor Curret as he got up from his desk. "You two better get going so you won't be late to your next class. If you have any other questions you know where to find me."

"And I thought we'd get away without homework," Draco whispered to Hermione as they walked towards their next class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Harry! Ron! Guess what?!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran towards the two in the Great Hall.

"What?!" Harry and Ron both said at the same time while their mouths were full of food.

"Since I'm Head Girl I automatically get to go on the Muggle Studies field trip!" she explained because she only had one class with them before lunch so she barely saw them all morning.

"Wow! That's great Hermione!" said Harry.

"Yeah, and he's picking the students who get to go by the quality of their homework this week. So, I'll help you guys edit your homework. That way you guys will surely be going!"

"Hey, since you're Head Girl and you get to go. Does that mean Malfoy has to go because he's Head Boy?" Ron asked.

"Yes. We have to be in charge of everybody and if either of us gets caught doing something we're not supposed to we will be sent home immediately. That means I can't go on your little adventures with you guys if it's against the rules," explained Hermione.

"Okay Hermione. But you don't even know we're going yet so don't go planning everything," said Harry very matter-of-factly. The finished their lunch quickly and headed to the library to work on their MS homework.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione was sitting on her bed after dinner reading Hogwarts, A History (which is still her favorite book) when Draco knocked on her door.

"Come in," she replied to the knock.

Draco peeped his head in and said, "Um, I was just wondering if I could use your shower again. I still have to talk to McGonagall about fixing mine."

"Oh yeah, go ahead," she replied and went back to reading. She didn't even get through the next sentence when she noticed Draco was still standing in her doorway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'God is she beautiful! I can't believe I never noticed before! Wait, what in world am I thinking?! This is mud-blood Granger not some Slytherin slut! What would my father think?! But she is really beautiful and –' Draco's thoughts were cut off by Hermione.

"May I help you?" she asked sarcastically. 

He noticed he was still standing in her doorway, "Not particularly," he said in a nasty tone but turned away quickly before she could see him blushing.

When Draco was done showering, he threw on some boxers and his green robe and went into the common room to read. When he got there though he found out he wouldn't be alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace in the common room (still reading her book) when she noticed Draco walking over. He sat on the opposite end of the couch of her and she went on reading her book, not even acknowledging his presence. There was a long uncomfortable silence before Hermione finally said something.

"So, who do you think Curret will pick to go on the Muggle Studies trip along with us?"

Draco looked over at her and said,"I have no idea. But who knows, he is one weird teacher. It's not like we don't any of those around here though!" Hermione let a small giggle which made Draco smile. 'Oh my word! Did I just laugh at Draco's joke? Wait, why am I calling him Draco now? Since when do I do that?! But he is really gorgeous when he smiles. And those eyes! They're so, so—' Hermione's thoughts were cut off when Draco said something else.

"Um, Hermione?"

"Yeah?" she replied while looking over at him. She noticed he had moved a little closer to her on the couch.

"I just wanted to apologize for they way I acted on the train. I shouldn't of done that to you without having a reason to. I'm sorry," Draco said. 

Hermione was stunned. Draco never apologized! To anybody! He really isn't that bad to live with! "Apology accepted. It really wasn't that big of a deal. I mean-" Hermione never forgot to finish her sentence because Draco was already kissing her. He lightly brushed his lips against hers in a teasing way. Surprisingly, she did not pull but instead pressed her soft lips against his. She let her hands come up around his neck, slowly pulling him towards her, deepening the kiss. He opened his lips slightly and brush his tongues against her lips; his hands rubbing her back. She opened her lips allowing his tongue into her mouth while she put hers in his. They made delicate circles in each other's mouths while deepening the kiss and making it even more passionate. Draco slowly pulled away, "It's getting late. We'll continue this later," he breathed on her neck. "Good night Hermione. See you tomorrow." He gave her one last kiss, got off the couch and headed to his room for the night. Hermione lay on the couch a little longer reliving the recent events. About an hour later she got up and went to bed. 

That night neither of them could fall asleep, for their minds were somewhere else. Both woke up tired the next morning but neither cared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: So what did u think?! I know we took a while to get to the good stuff, but we got there! Again, thank you to Stupid.Girl for her insites on the story! Also, everyone who reads it please, please, please review! It takes two seconds! And who knows, maybe we'll get some chapters up a little faster if you do! So PLEASE review! We should have the next chapter up shortly! Hope you liked it!

~C & J


	4. Transfiguration

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HARRY POTTER. WE ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND PROF. CURRET.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

PREVIOUSLY:

Draco slowly pulled away, "It's getting late. We'll continue this later," he breathed on her neck. "Good night Hermione. See you tomorrow." He gave her one last kiss, got off the couch and headed to his room for the night. Hermione lay on the couch a little longer reliving the recent events. About an hour later she got up and went to bed. 

That night neither of them could fall asleep, for their minds were somewhere else. Both woke up tired the next morning but neither cared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chap 4- Transfiguration 

Hermione woke up and stretched her arms out. She felt something on the pillow next to hers. She turned over and discovered a single chrysanthemum with a note attached. She opened the note and read:

Hermione-

I had an awesome time with you last night. You gave me a new definition of what it meant to really like somebody. Because of you, my standards for a woman are much higher. I left to go work out and have breakfast. I'll see you in transfiguration class.

-Draco

"Awww… that is so sweet," Hermione said out loud, "Why can't he be like this all the time?"

Hermione took the flower and put it into a glass of water. She took out a piece of her pink parchment and began to write a note back to Draco:

Draco,

Thank you so much for the flower and kind words. I enjoyed last night as much as you did. I never knew you had a soft side, but you proved me very wrong. I can't wait to see where our relationship soars to. We will surely have a great time in America together. See you later.

Yours truly,

Hermione 

As a finishing touch, Hermione sprayed the letter with her favorite perfume, Love Spell by Victoria Secret (A/N: I'm wearing that one right now, and it smells really yummy!) Hermione went into Draco's room and set the note on his pillow, then went back to her own room and got dressed. Putting on her favorite scarlet robe, she headed down to breakfast.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and saw Draco talking with his usual Slytherin "friends".  Hermione was too busy staring at Draco that she tripped and fell right onto Harry's lap dropping all her books with a big boom. The whole Great Hall saw Hermione fall and began to laugh. Draco was the only one who didn't; instead he was jealous, seeing Hermione in Harry's lap. 

"Oh hahaha Dracky, that mudblood is so funny. Don't you think? She disgraces the whole Wizarding world!" Pansy said to Draco.

"Shut up Pansy. Don't you ever talk about Hermione that way again. Your face is more of a disgrace," Draco said as he got up to go to transfiguration early.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione saw Draco leave, and hurried off to follow him, grabbing a blueberry muffin on her way.

"Where are you going Hermione? You just got here," Ron called after her.

"Oh, I needed help with my transfiguration homework," Hermione replied running after Draco.

"Since when does Hermione need help with homework?" Ron asked Harry.

"Hmmm…." Harry replied, "I think something fishy is going on with Hermione."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione ran after Draco, and found him in the transfiguration classroom. 'Hmm… I wonder what he is doing in here; we still have 30 minutes before class starts.' Hermione thought. Draco turned around and saw her there, and smiled, 'She's like a puppy, she follows me everywhere,' he thought.

"Are you okay? I saw you trip," Draco asked Hermione.

"Oh," Hermione replied blushing, "I'm fine, thanks."

"So," Draco said as he moved closer to where she was standing, "Why are you here this early?"

"Actually, I was following you. Why are you here?"

"I was hoping you would follow," Draco replied leaning in to kiss her.

Hermione was startled by the sudden gesture, and moved away. "Not now, Professor McGonagall will be here soon."

"Shhh, we'll be fine," Draco murmured, and moved into to kiss her again.

Hermione was still worried, but she remembered how it felt to be kissed the night before, and quickly forgot about all her worries and let her body react to his. She slid her hands around his neck while his hands moved up and down her back. Draco pushed her up against the wall, and any space between them was obliterated. Draco pressed his mouth against her lips harder, and used his tongue to part her lips. She reacted quickly and thrust her tongue into his mouth; surprised, Draco did the same. Their tongues moved around in each other's mouth, trying to discover every part of the others mouth. Hermione finally pulled away, and began to play with the buttons on Draco's robe as Draco began playfully licked her ear. Draco heard footsteps coming down the hall and quickly pulled away, much to his dismay. 

"Oh my gosh. People are coming!" Hermione said as she frantically tried to fix her hair.

"Act like nothing was happing, okay?" Draco said as he hurriedly got out his book and pretended to be deep in thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The bell rang, and the students and Professor McGonagall walked in. 

"Good morning class," McGonagall said. "Today we will take a break from our normal lessons and discuss the upcoming trip to America with Professor Curret. I understand that only six of you will be able to go, but for the rest of you, you will still have a very interesting Muggle Studies lesson. I was talking to Professor Curret, and he told me that during your trip to America you will have to act like normal muggles, which means you would also take muggle jobs. As you can see on my desk, there is a crystal ball," McGonagall pointed to a crystal ball that looked like a gigantic marble, "One by one, you will come up and ask the crystal what job category would be best for you. The crystal will either tell you that you should be in one of the following fields: Medicine, law or fashion. After you are placed, you will separate into categories depending on which field you will work in. I will then hand you a booklet that will tell you the jobs that you can chose from, and a spell that will make you professional at that job. Does anybody have any questions?"

The only person who raised their hand was Neville.

"Mr. Longbottom, I had a feeling you would raise your hand. Don't worry I will help you so you don't mess it up." McGonagall told Neville. "Now," she said, talking to the rest of the class, "We will have the crystal chose our jobs. Well, why don't we start with the Head Boy and Girl? Hermione dear, you go first."

Hermione slowly walked to the front of the classroom and put her hand on the crystal. Draco watched as her hips swayed when she walked. 'Mmmm, she truly is one in a million,' he thought. Suddenly, the crystal shouted out, "Medicine!". Hermione and the rest of the class looked very surprised; everybody knew that Hermione was squeamish around blood.

"Draco, your next," McGonagall said.

Draco walked up to her desk more confidently than Hermione did. He put his hand on the crystal and kept thinking, 'Medicine, please say medicine.' "Medicine you say? I was thinking law, but if you insist. Medicine!" the crystal said to Draco.

Eventually everybody in the class had been assigned a job. 

"Professor, I was wondering, for those who do not go to America, what will they do with their job?" Lavender asked.

"Good question, Lavender. Those of you staying behind will be with me during your normal Muggle Studies class. We will be going into the auditorium, and will have many stations set up. You will go to your particular one, and do what it tells you to do. For instance, if you were chosen to be in fashion, and decided to be a makeup artist, you might go to one station and have to give someone a makeover. Do you all understand?" McGonagall answered. 

The class replied by all nodding their heads.

"Good. Now I want everybody in fashion to go in the right corner, if you are in law go to the middle of the room, and if you are in medicine please proceed to the left side of the room. I will hand out your booklets shortly."

Draco walked over to the left and took a seat next to Hermione. He slowly reached over and gently took her hand. She shivered remembering their kiss. Professor McGonagall walked over and handed them each a booklet on medicine.

"Hmm… I wonder what I should be. I don't fancy the idea of cutting somebody open, so maybe I could be a… ummm… oh, I know! A pharmacist!" Hermione said to know one in particular. 

"You'd be good at that because you have the brains," Draco told her. "What do you think I should be?"

"Hmm… well, you don't squirm very easily at the sight of blood. Why don't you look into being a surgeon?"

"I think I will. I trust your opinion," Draco replied.

"Thanks, Draco."

"Class, once you have decided what your job will be, please check it with me. Make sure you do not perform the spell yet, though," McGonagall said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco decided to go back to his room and freshen up before his next class, so he told Hermione that he would meet her in potions, their next class. When I got to his room he saw a piece of pink parchment on his pillow. 'Hmm… who is it from?' he thought. He opened and read the letter Hermione had written him, quoting some of the things she had said like: 'I never knew you had a soft side, but you proved me very wrong.' Or ' I can't wait to see where our relationship soars to.' 'Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. You are so good with your words, but do you truly mean them? After six years of the way I have treated you? Well, I will have to find out, if you mean what you say.' Draco thought. He folded the piece of paper back up, and went to meet her in potions

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hey everybody! Jenn here. Hope you liked this chapter, it's the longest yet, and I'm pretty proud of myself because it took a long time to type, especially that kissing scene, (I'm not good at writing that type of stuff, as you can tell!) I love authors notes, there so much fun to write. Well, we got a lot of reviews for chapter 3 and 2, so we're both feeling A LOT better knowing that writing this story isn't a waste of time. We also hope we're getting the chaps up quick enough… we alternate writing chapters, so it's hard to review each others before we post them. (We should have the next chapter posted tomorrow, hopefully!!!) We want to thank the following for all you reviews: Slytherin Princess, Disturb the Fairies, The-Taj-Mahal, Sam, Stupid.Girl and Guinevere! Thanks so much you guys!

Love lots,

~C&J


	5. The Lucky Six

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT, PROFESSOR CURRET AND DESIREE BLAIR.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

PREVIOUSLY:

"Good morning class," McGonagall said. "Today we will take a break from our normal lessons and discuss the upcoming trip to America with Professor Curret. I understand that only six of you will be able to go, but for the rest of you, you will still have a very interesting Muggle Studies lesson. I was talking to Professor Curret, and he told me that during your trip to America you will have to act like normal muggles, which means you would also take muggle jobs. As you can see on my desk, there is a crystal ball," McGonagall pointed to a crystal ball that looked like a gigantic marble, "One by one, you will come up and ask the crystal what job category would be best for you. The crystal will either tell you that you should be in one of the following fields: Medicine, law or fashion. After you are placed, you will separate into categories depending on which field you will work in. I will then hand you a booklet that will tell you the jobs that you can chose from, and a spell that will make you professional at that job. Does anybody have any questions?"

Later…

Hermione slowly walked to the front of the classroom and put her hand on the crystal. Draco watched as her hips swayed when she walked. 'Mmmm, she truly is one in a million,' he thought. Suddenly, the crystal shouted out, "Medicine!". Hermione and the rest of the class looked very surprised; everybody knew that Hermione was squeamish around blood. Draco walked up to her desk more confidently than Hermione did. He put his hand on the crystal and kept thinking, 'Medicine, please say medicine.' "Medicine you say? I was thinking law, but if you insist. Medicine!" the crystal said to Draco.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ch. 5- The Lucky Six

It's finally Friday, the day that six lucky students from seventh year get picked to go to America. Everyone in seventh year was extremely excited and everyone was wondering who would get to go. Hermione quickly made her way towards the Muggles Studies classroom along with Harry and Ron. She had been helping them with their homework and prayed that the two would get to go along with her. Once everyone was in the classroom they quietly took their seats and waited for Professor Curret to arrive.

"I wonder what's taking him so long?" Hermione said to herself.

"Don't worry Hermione," comforted Ron, "you already know you're going."

"Yes, I know but I want you guys to go to," she said looking over at Harry and Ron. They stopped talking just as Professor Curret walked in.

"Good morning class," said Professor Curret, "I know you all are very excited about the announcement I am going to make today. Unfortunately you will have to wait until the end of class to find out. I have yet to make a finalized decision on which students will have to opportunity to go to America. I have still have a lesson planned for today, so would you please open your books to page 18 and we will continue on." Everyone reluctantly opened their books and listened on and off about microwaves. "Before you leave I have one very important announcement to make," Curret said right before the end of class. Everybody closed their books quickly and looked at Professor Curret with anxious faces. "As you all know, today is the day that six very lucky students will be chosen to go on the field trip to America. So, without any more delay, here are the six students who have the privilege to learn more about the Muggle world," Professor Curret announced as he walked around the room. "Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley all from Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy from Slytherin and Desiree (A/N: pronounced Des-er-ray)  Blair from Ravenclaw," Curret announced as cheers of excitement and moans of sadness spread around the room. "You six will be leaving just after lunch so please hurry and pack your things. You will be gone for a month so pack everything that you have. Congratulations! See you all very soon," with that said, Professor Curret hurried out of the room followed by six ecstatic students. 

"I can't believe I actually am going!" exclaimed Ron.

"Well, you wouldn't be if I hadn't of done your homework for you!" Hermione reminded him.

"Oh yeah, thanks by the way," said Harry as they made their way towards the Gryffindor common room. Hermione rarely spent time there anymore but wanted to tell Ginny the good news on her own. Even though Ginny knew Hermione would be going she didn't know Harry and Ron would be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco headed towards the Head Boy/Girl common room after Muggle Studies. He arrived at the portrait of the Three Blind Mice and said the password. To his surprise, Hermione wasn't there. He just assumed that she was with all her Gryffindor friends and went to his room to pack. He wished Hermione was here because he didn't really know what Muggles wore and she had the most experience. He decided to just pack the necessary stuff like toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, etc. and wait for Hermione to come back. About an hour later, Hermione walked in.   
  


  
"Hey, where were you?" Draco asked.

"I was just in Gryffindor's common room catching up with Ginny and everybody else. I have to go pack though because we're supposed to be done packing before lunch. And that's in about 20 minutes," Hermione said as she walked towards her room. 

"Well, I just have one quick question," Draco said as he went into her room and talked to her while she started packing.

"Shoot."

"Well, what am I supposed to wear exactly? I mean, I asked you because you're around Muggles all the time."

"Just pack all your stuff that you wear under your robes. We can buy some stuff there if you want but I think what you wear under your robes will be fine," Hermione replied as she took some clothes from her closet and stuffed them in her trunk.

"Thanks," said Draco as he left her room to go pack. Hermione finished packing all her stuff and went to shower quickly. She shampooed her hair quick, scrubbed her body and got out. She wrapped a towel around herself and started blow drying her hair. When she was finished she went to unplug her blow dryer and her towel slipped. Before she got a chance to pick up the towel Draco walked in on her.

"Hey! Knock next time!" Hermione said as she covered herself up and left the bathroom quickly. Draco just stood there in awe. 'Wow! Does she have a beautiful body or what?! I can't keep thinking like this! I'm going to need to concentrate on other things while I'm in America!' Draco thought and went back into his room not remembering what he went into the bathroom for.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione and Draco headed down to lunch together. Luckily no one saw Draco give Hermione a kiss on the cheek before they entered the Great Hall and parted. 

"You guys all packed?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron as she was sitting down.

"Just about, you?" replied Harry.

"All finished," Hermione said as her gaze drifted over to Draco at the other side of the hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco noticed Snape walking towards him and automatically knew something was wrong. Snape had a bad look on his face and Draco knew that his father was here. 

"Mr. Malfoy, your father is waiting for you in the Slytherin common room. He insists that you come immediately." Draco got up and followed Snape down to the dungeons. They entered the common room and sure enough the was Lucius Malfoy waiting for them.

"Thank you Severus, I think I can take it from here," Lucius said. With that, Snape exited the common room and headed back towards the Great Hall.

"What do you want?" Draco said to his father in a nasty tone.

"I wanted to talk to you about your little trip," Lucius replied, "From what I understand, you will be going to America to study the Muggles and their professions. I must tell you, I am not happy about this. For you know that I am not at all fond of Muggles and their way of living. I have agreed to let you go, however, there will be some ground rules. You never to mingle with them, you are to stay with your supervisor at all times and you must not play around with that mud-blood Granger," Lucius said as he got right in Draco's face. "I know what you have been up to recently and I do not approve of it. You will stop your behavior at once or I will not allow you to be Head Boy anymore." Draco just sat and barely heard anything his father said. He was used to being lectured and rarely listened. "Do you understand?" Lucius asked. "Sure, I understand," Draco lied. He had not heard one word of his father's lecture. "Good. Then I must be going. I have important business to attend to," Lucius replied as he stormed out of the Slytherin common room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco walked silently back to his common room because lunch was over. He assumed Hermione would be there waiting for him to get his things together so they could meet Professor Curret in the Entrance Hall. Sure enough, as soon as he walked in she was bombarding him with questions.

"What did your father want? Can you still go? What happened?"

"Hermione, Hermione, it's okay. I can still go."

"Well, what did your father want? Assuming that you were with your father, you with your father weren't you?"

"Yes, I was with my father. I honestly didn't hear a word he said. I learned not to listen to his lectures a long time ago."

"Oh, okay," Hermione replied as she followed Draco into his room.

"Hey," Draco said, "Maybe you should lock the bathroom door next time you want to use it." Hermione felt her cheeks get hot as she remembered what happened this morning.

"Well, maybe you could knock next time," she said playfully as she walked closer to him with a little smirk on her face.

"Oh, we're back to this again huh?" Draco said sarcastically referring to their bickering that occurred often. "You know you're really hot when you get angry," Draco said with a smile on his face, "Maybe I should just really piss you off somehow. That would actually be kind of fun." 

"Is there only way to shut you up," Hermione said before Draco could get another word in.

"Oh, and what way would that be Miss Granger?" he said while wrapping his arms around her. Hermione stood on her toes and placed her lips on his. She lightly brushed her tongue against his lips and then slowly moved up his neck. Her hands were playing with his hair and his hands slowly inching their way down her back. He ran his tongue over her neck and her shoulder kissing each and every spot. She playfully licked his ear before making her way back to his lips again. She pressed her lips against his and they fell back on the bed. He parted his mouth slightly allowing her tongue to enter. While their kiss became more passionate, Draco's hands slowly slid under Hermione's shirt. She felt a tingling sensation up her spine with the touch of his hands. But then she suddenly pulled away. "Not right now," she said, "let's wait until later. Besides, we have to get going or we're going to be late." He gave her one last kiss and climbed off the bed. They both gathered their trunks quickly and headed down to the Entrance Hall, hand in hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I know, I know, bad place to stop! (By the way, this is Catie now) If you guys really want things to heat up, don't worry! Things are going to happen in America. I promise! Anyway, thank you all so much for reviewing! I love getting reviews and feel free to send reviews with criticism! It will help me get better! A big thanks to Jazzylady, Elly, Eth and Slytherin Princess for reviewing for Chapter 4. We decided that we would just thank people who reviewed for the previous chapter because the list would get incredibly long! We also want to let you know that if you want anything to happen or have an ideas, any at all please email **_both_** of us at BlingBling381@aol.com and Crazylilkt246@aol.com. Thanks so much! We should have the next chapter up soon!

Much Love,     C & J


	6. America

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANY THING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT, PROFESSOR CURRET AND DESIREE BLAIR.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Previously:

"I wanted to talk to you about your little trip," Lucius replied, "From what I understand, you will be going to America to study the Muggles and their professions. I must tell you, I am not happy about this. For you know that I am not at all fond of Muggles and their way of living. I have agreed to let you go, however, there will be some ground rules. You never to mingle with them, you are to stay with your supervisor at all times and you must not play around with that mud-blood Granger," Lucius said as he got right in Draco's face. "I know what you have been up to recently and I do not approve of it. You will stop your behavior at once or I will not allow you to be Head Boy anymore." Draco just sat and barely heard anything his father said. He was used to being lectured and rarely listened. "Do you understand?" Lucius asked. "Sure, I understand," Draco lied. He had not heard one word of his father's lecture. "Good. Then I must be going. I have important business to attend to," Lucius replied as he stormed out of the Slytherin common room.

Later…

"Not right now," she said, "let's wait until later. Besides, we have to get going or we're going to be late." He gave her one last kiss and climbed off the bed. They both gathered their trunks quickly and headed down to the Entrance Hall, hand in hand. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 6- America 

Draco and Hermione slowly made their way to the Entrance Hall, wanting to be alone for as long as possible. When they got there, they saw the four other students and Professor Curret waiting for them. 

"Good. You are all here. Everybody left their wand in their dormitory, am I correct?" When he saw everybody nod his or her head he continued, "Now, to make this trip even more interesting, we will not be disapparating to America- only to the airport. I trust all of you have your licenses?" said Professor Curret.

"Yes," everybody mumbled. 

Harry nudged Ron and pointed to Hermione and Draco, who were still holding hands. Harry watched as Ron's face became a brilliant shade of red. "It's okay, Ron," Harry said.

"Now, you should all apparate at gate 22, England to Chicago, Illinois. Do you all understand? Now, because you are not able to apparate in and out of Hogwarts, you will all follow me. Hagrid as been so generous, and has allowed us to use the school horses, which will take us off of Hogwarts ground," said Curret.

The students all walked outside carrying their luggage. Standing in front of the school were 4 carriages with two gigantic horses attached to each one. Hagrid was standing in front of all of them. Professor Curret walked up to Hagrid. 

"Well George, you're all set to go. Once you get off grounds, the horses will come back here, so don't worry about them." Hagrid told Curret. 

"Thanks, Hagrid. I owe you one." Curret replied. "Students, two to a carriage. I will be in the front carriage and you will all follow me out of the grounds. Do you understand?" 

Hagrid watched as the students paired up, and found the pairings very odd. Lavender and Ron sat together; Harry and Desiree took the middle carriage and Draco and Hermione took the last carriage. Professor Curret climbed into the first one, and motioned for the others to follow him. The horses galloped into the distance, taking the seven people farther from their home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They reached what appeared to be a road, several kilometers (A/N: they use the metric measurement in Europe, so I can't say miles!) away from Hogwarts. Everybody got out of the carriages, and set their luggage on the ground. As soon as everything was out, the horsed galloped away, back to Hagrid. 

"Well, I hope everybody had a nice ride here. Now on my count, you will disapparate to gate 22, England to Chicago, Illinois. If when you apparate, you are not at the place where everybody else is, you will disapparate back to this very spot, and I will come back and look for you. Do you understand?" Curret said. 

Hermione looked over at Draco, who was staring at Hermione. She gave him a smile of encouragement before Professor Curret shouted, "one, two, three, DISAPPARATE!" There was a loud POP and everybody disappeared. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Curret was the first to arrive, then Hermione, Draco, Harry, Lavender, Desiree, and then finally Ron. 

"I am so glad that everybody made it here okay. I didn't want to have to go back to Hogwarts to retrieve one of you. Here are you tickets," Professor Curret said as he handed everybody a ticket, "I placed you next to the person you sat by in the carriage. Make sure you do NOT lose these. You have about 30 minutes before it is time to board the plane, so feel free to walk around the airport and get a glance at what it is like in the muggle world." 

Draco smiled over at Hermione who was so glad that they would get to sit next to each other on the plane ride. The six kids (A/N: I know there not really kids, but I couldn't think of a better word to put.) went to go explore the airport together, leaving Professor Curret standing by the gate. 

"Make sure you're here in 30 minutes; you don't want to miss the plane," Curret yelled after them. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The kids went in almost every gift shop there was- the girls bought muggle magazines like Teen People®, YM® and Allure® (A/N: I know they probably don't have these magazines in England, but hey, I don't live there, so I wouldn't know.); while the boys bought all the candy they could get their hands on. 

"This is too weird," Desiree exclaimed, "Who thought that muggles would actually have a clue about fashion," as she flipped through the Allure® magazine. 

"I know what you mean, and look at this," Hermione said pointing to the 20 Hottest Guys list in YM.

"Hey, watch it Hermione," Draco said, watching as she gawked at every guy on the list.

"Harry, look at these," said Ron, "they're called Nestle Crunches®; they taste exactly like a Chocolate Frog. Here, try one!"

"Mmmm… these are good," said Harry.

"Hey guys, look at the time, we are supposed to be back in two minutes!" shouted Desiree.

"Uh-oh!" shouted Hermione.

"Come on you guys, hurry," yelled Desiree as they ran though the airport, knocking people in their path over.

"There's Curret standing right over there," Draco yelled.

"Well, well, well. I 'm glad you guys got back in time. Now, hand this lady your tickets, and walk onto the plane," said Curret.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once everybody was boarded, and found their seat, they began to relax. 

"Hello, welcome aboard flight 323. We will be heading from England to Chicago, Illinois. The weather in Chicago is currently 63°F or 18°C and rainy. Please keep your seat belts buckled until I turn off the sign above you. We hope you have a pleasant trip on U.K. Airlines. (A/N: To my knowledge, that is not a real Airline.)" the captain announced over the intercom. 

Hermione was very content sitting next to Draco, and she knew that he felt the same way. They had been up in the air for quite a while now, and Hermione began to get tired. She asked the flight attendant for a blanket and two pillows, one for her, and the other for Draco. Moments later the flight attendant returned with one of those cheep airline blankets, and lumpy pillows. 

"Hmm…. These pillows won't be any good," Hermione said smiling at Draco, "they're too lumpy, I guess I'm going to have to use you instead." Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder and draped the blanket over the two of them and fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You know Harry," Desiree began, "Cho told me a lot about you. She said you were really sweet, and if I had the chance, that I should get to know you."

Harry began to blush. "Er, thanks, Desiree. I mean, I knew Cho for quite awhile, but we never really got serious. If you see her sometime, tell her I said hello. I haven't really kept in touch with her since she left Hogwarts," Harry replied.

"I only knew Cho for one year. I transferred to Hogwarts last year."

"Oh really? What school did you go to before?" 

"I went to Beauxbatons. Do you know Fleur Delacour? She's my cousin," said Desiree.

"Oh, that would explain a lot," Harry said as he looked at her fair skin and silvery hair. Of course, she is part Veela!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You know Ron, Hermione told me to give you a chance, that you were a really nice person, once someone gets to know you," Lavender told Ron.

"Thanks Lavender," Ron said, going his usual shade of red, "Hermione had said a lot about you too. Good things of course."

"I can't wait to get to America. I have always wanted to go there. What about you?" Lavender asked.

"I think it'll be a fun experience. I mean, not everybody gets to go visit the muggle world. My dad went bezerk when I told him I was going to America to lean about muggles. You see, my dad works for the Ministry of Magic, and he studies a lot about muggles. He's making me take notes on what I see. Can you believe it?" Ron said.

Lavender laughed. She was surprised because not many boys could make her laugh. Maybe it was his cute boyish ways. 'Hmmm…maybe I'll take Hermione's advice and get to know him a little better,' Lavender thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The plane jolted around in the sky due to turbulence, causing Hermione to wake up. 

"Whoa! What's happening? Are we crashing?" Hermione said in a panicked tone. Then she whispered, "I'm afraid, Draco," she said so softly that only he could hear."

"Don't worry, Mia, we'll be okay, it's just turbulence," Draco replied. 

'Mia,' Hermione thought, 'He has a nick name for me now!' Hermione mustered a small smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Little did everybody know that the real reason for the turbulence was that Lord Voldermort had just killed 20 muggles during a riot… in Chicago. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Harry yelled and clutched his scar. He felt a white-hot pain run through his head as Desiree, two flight attendants, and Professor Curret all huddled over Harry.

"What's the matter Harry? Are you okay?" Desiree asked.

"Sir, are you okay. Are you choking?" a flight attendant asked. 

"Harry, Harry, Harry! Talk to us! What is the matter?" Curret asked.

Harry couldn't respond. Last time his scar hurt was because Voldermort was near. Was Voldermort on the plane? He had to talk to Hermione and Ron, but all he heard was a blur of  "are you okay?".  The thought of Voldermort reminded him of his last encounter with him.

"I'M FINE!" Harry yelled at last.

Harry saw Hermione run over.

"Harry, what happened?" she asked. "Harry, come with me to the loo (A/N: in England, it means the same as bathroom); we need to talk," Hermione whispered in Harry's ear.

The two walked over to the loo and shut the door.

"Why were you crying out Harry?" Hermione asked in a worried voice.

"It was my scar. I felt that pain I get when Voldermort's near."

"Oh my goodness! You don't think he's on this plane, do you?" 

'I don't know Mione. He probably isn't, but we should definitely watch out for anything suspicious. Don't tell the others about my theory, okay? We don't want to worry them," Harry said in a hushed whisper.

Hermione shivered. "Okay Harry, are you sure you are alright now?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Oh, fine. Let's go back now before the others get suspicious," said Hermione.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Hermione got back, Draco looked at her suspiciously.

"What happened to Harry," he asked.

"Oh, he said he had and excruciating head ache. Nothing to worry about."

"I wouldn't have worried anyways," Draco replied.

They still had the blanket on top of them, so Hermione put her hand underneath it, and slid it on top of Draco's groin. He wasn't expecting this, so he jumped a little bit. Hermione smiled at him and began to rub back and forth. She could tell Draco was getting hard. Draco let out a small moan, and Hermione moved her lips on top of his to silence him. Draco knew that they couldn't go as far as he wanted to sitting in the plane, so he took her hand away from his crouch, and led her to the bathroom. Hermione put a look of surprise on her face as they were walking. Draco opened the door and she walked inside, locking the door behind them. 

"Now where were we?" Draco murmured as he began to kiss her again, more deeply this time. Draco lifted her up and propped her up against the wall.

The kiss turned out to be very passionate as Hermione slowly pulled Draco's shirt out of his pants. She slid her hand up his shirt and felt his stomach. She could tell he had been working out because he was very ripped. She moved her hand around his stomach until she felt Draco's hand go up her shirt. Draco began to suck on Hermione's neck as he cupped her breast.  Hermione moaned and moved her hand out and began to rub his crouch again. Draco let out a small moan as he felt Hermione touching him. He was about to unbutton her shirt when he heard:

"Passengers, please return to your seats now. We will be landing in a few minutes," the captain boomed over the intercom.

'Darn,' he thought, 'we always get interrupted at the good parts.' He gently set Hermione on her feet, and she took a look at herself in the mirror. Her shirt was all twisted up, and her hair was a mess. She quickly fixed it all and looked at Draco.

"Your amazing," she said.

"So are you Mia. You amaze me every time I look at you. Do you want to go back first?" 

"No, you go ahead,"

"Okay, see you soon," Draco said as he walked back to his seat.

Soon after, Hermione followed. As Hermione was walking, there was a lot of turbulence, and she fell into Draco's lap.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Draco asked concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks. It was just the turbulence."

Hermione felt the rush of the plane landing, and grabbed Draco's hand. It was slightly cold, like he was nervous.

"Are you okay Draco? You are really cold." 

"Oh, I'm fine. This is my first time riding a plane, and well, I wasn't expecting landing to be like this." Draco replied.

"Okay. I've only ridden a plane once before, I know how it felt the first time."

The captain's voice came on the intercom again: "Welcome to Chicago, Illinois, United States of America. We hope you enjoyed your flight with us today, and fly with us again."

Everybody got up and walked off the plane. Once they got in the airport, Professor Curret said, "Well, that was your first muggle lesson on transportation. We have to go get our bags now. Everybody follow me." 

Curret led them to a terminal where they gathered their luggage. "Now, we have to do the tedious task of finding a taxi to take us to our hotel. We will be staying at the Drake Hotel (A/N: the Drake Hotel IS an actual hotel, and is one of the nicest ones in Chicago!). They walked outside, and Professor Curret gave them each $10.00. "This should be enough for each of you to take a taxi. You will pair up again, two to a taxi. To signal the taxi, stand by the street, and when you see a yellow car, like that one right there, wave at it. When you get in, tell the driver that you want to go to the Drake Hotel, and he will drive you there. Pay the driver when you get there, and I will meet you there shortly."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two by two, everybody was in a taxi and on their way to the Drake Hotel. Once they got there they found Professor Curret who had already gotten their room keys. Head Boy and Girl will get their own room, while everybody else will pair up. Lavender and Desiree, and Ron and Harry. Now, here is your room key Hermione, here you go Draco. Lavender and Desiree, I have two for you, and two for Ron and Harry." Okay now, your room numbers are on the key, so go to bed early tonight, because we have a very big day tomorrow. My room number is 246 if you need anything. Good night."

"Draco," Hermione asked, "what room are you in?"

"Uh, let me check… oh it's 531. What are you?"

"532 and it says that it is a connecting room with 531" Hermione replied with a BIG smile. 

"Perfect," Draco replied.

"Hey Draco! We're going up to Harry's room. Do you wanna come?" Ron yelled.

"Sure, I'll be right there, let me put my stuff away first."

"Hermione! Lavender and I are going to meet in my room, do you want to join us?" Desiree asked.

"Okay! Let me go to my room first and freshen up. I'll meet you in like 10 minutes. What room are you in?" Hermione replied.

"Uh, 408." Desiree replied.

Hermione ran up to the elevator to catch up with Draco.

"Hey, Draco," Hermione said.

"Hey, I'm going over to Harry's in a bit, do you and the rest of the girls want to come?"

"I don't know, I was going up to Desiree's in a bit, so I'll ask them if they want to come. What room number is Harry?"

"Let's see, I have it written down somewhere. Oh, here it is; it's room number 249."

The elevator reached the 5th floor and they stepped out.

"Oh here's my room." Hermione said as she walked in. As soon as she walked inside, she opened the door connecting her and Draco's room. Draco did the same. 

"Oh my goodness can you believe these rooms? They are gigantic!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know, look, they have a Jacuzzi, king size water beds, and even a kitchen! Wow, I wonder if the others have rooms like this," said Draco.

"Okay, well I am going down to Desiree's now, so I guess I'll catch up with you later. Oh and if you need me, I'll be in room 408," said Hermione.

"Gotcha, see you later."

Hermione grabbed her room key and headed down to meet her friends.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione knocked on the door, and out popped Lavender with a clay mask on her face.

"Hey Mione!" Lavender exclaimed, "You'll never believe what goodies they left us in the bathroom. I wouldn't mind being a muggle if I got to use this stuff every day!"

"Hey Hermione, come check this out!" Desiree hollered from the bathroom, "They've got lotions, oils, shampoos, conditioners, bath salts, and they have the mask stuff like Lavender has on. I have got to put this stuff on you so you're looking good for Draco!"

"What? What about Draco?" Hermione said as she stepped into the bathroom. 

"Oh, I know you two are sweet on each other. I'm not blind you know! C'mon, you have to try this peel off mask, you'll love it!" said Desiree.

"How'd you know about meeeeee-" Hermione began, but was got off when Desiree and Lavender began to spread a goopy mixture on her face.

"You're going to look like a star by the time we're done with you," said Lavender.

"Okay, you're all done Mione. Now come here Lavender, it's your turn!" said Desiree.

For another hour, the girls sat around eating popcorn and ordering movies on the hotel T.V. They had completely forgotten that the boys were waiting for them in Harry's room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, back in Harry's room…

"Draco, didn't you say the girls were going to come up later?" Ron asked.

"Yah, they said they would. Should we call their room?" Draco replied.

"Nah, I have a better idea. Why don't we go down to their room, and see if they are still there," said Harry.

"Okay, you guys ready?" Ron asked.

The boys sauntered over to Desiree's room, and knocked on the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inside of Desiree's room…

"Was that the door?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, my, gosh! I think it's the boys!" Desiree whispered as she looked through the peephole in the door.

"Should we let them in?' Lavender asked.

"Sure, why not. It'll be fun; especially since you like Ron, I like Harry, and Hermione is in love with Draco." Desiree replied.

Desiree opened the door, and the three boys walked inside her room

"Hey guys what's happenin?" Lavender asked.

"Hey, you guys are looking good," Harry said.

"Uh, thanks Harry," Hermione replied cautiously.

"What do you guys want to do?" Draco asked.

"Hmmm…" Desiree replied with a mischievous smile.  

Until midnight, they played games like 'spin the bottle', 'truth or dare' and '7 minutes in heaven'. They all agreed it was getting late, and decided to go back up to their rooms before Professor Curret came to check on them. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back in Draco's room…

Draco walked in his room, and went into the bathroom, hoping he'd catch Hermione coming out of the shower again. When he saw that nobody was in the bathroom, he remembered that Hermione had her own bathroom in her room. He had had the best time that night with Hermione playing 7 minutes in heaven with her; it was heaven. Hermione was a better kisser than he thought she was. Draco walked back into his room and decided to pay Hermione a little visit.

"Hey Draco," Hermione said as she saw Draco walk into her room.

"Hey. I had a great time tonight," Draco said.

"I had a wonderful time."

"Hermione, I was wondering, uh---" Draco said. There was an awkward pause before Draco continued. "Hermione, would you consider us a couple?"

"Yes, Draco, I would. You are an amazing person, and I would want to spend every minute with you if I could. I just have one question," said Hermione.

"Yes…" Draco replied, a little nervous about what her question was.

"Draco, why do you like me? Ever since you met me at our first year of Hogwarts, you have treated me like scum on the bottom of your shoes. I guess I don't understand why this year is so different," said Hermione.

"I knew you would ask me this eventually," Draco began, "You have to understand, ever since I was a little kid, my father always told me that Purebloods were the only type of acceptable wizards. To him, Mudbloods were the same as muggles. Until this year, I have listened and done everything my father has asked for. Now that I am almost 18, I don't want to be a Death Eater like my father, and I have decided to change my ways. I only hope that you will be able to forgive me of all the years of pain I have caused you."

"Draco, you have to realize that it will be hard to completely forgive you, but I promise I will try. Good night Draco, I'll see you in the morning," said Hermione. 

Draco leaned over and gave Hermione a quick kiss on the lips, and headed off to his room.

"Good night Mia." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hey everybody. Jenn here. I really hope you liked this chapter, because it took me FOREVER to write this. I give J.K. Rowling a lot of credit for writing 800-paged books. This is definitely the longest chapter I have written, by at least a 2,000 words!!!!!!!! We want to thank the following for reviewing chapter 5: Lily Flower, Elly, and Jazzylady. Thank you! If it wasn't for you guys, we wouldn't be writing this! Sorry this chapter took so long to get posted, I was baking cookies, so I had to do this while they were baking. The next chapter should be posted in a day or two. And remember, PLEASE REVIEW! 

Hugs&kisses,

~C&J


	7. Jobs

Sorry this took so long to get out, here is chapter seven.

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. WE ONLY OWN THE PLOT, DESIREE BLAIR AND PROFESSOR CURRET.

(This chapter also contains sex; so if you are offended by those types of stuff, THEN DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER!)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Previously:

"Draco, why do you like me? Ever since you met me at our first year of Hogwarts, you have treated me like scum on the bottom of your shoes. I guess I don't understand why this year is so different," said Hermione.

"I knew you would ask me this eventually," Draco began, "You have to understand, ever since I was a little kid, my father always told me that Purebloods were the only type of acceptable wizards. To him, Mudbloods were the same as muggles. Until this year, I have listened and done everything my father has asked for. Now that I am almost 18, I don't want to be a Death Eater like my father, and I have decided to change my ways. I only hope that you will be able to forgive me of all the years of pain I have caused you."

"Draco, you have to realize that it will be hard to completely forgive you, but I promise I will try. Good night Draco, I'll see you in the morning," said Hermione. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ch 7- Jobs

Hermione went to bed that night thinking about all of what happened that day. They had came to America, had a little fun in Desiree's room, and Draco had asked her if they were a couple. It was hard for her to say yes. She knew that she liked him a lot, but after all of her years at Hogwarts, Draco had been a real prat towards her. She wanted to let herself believe his explanation for all of it, but it was hard; something told her he was stretching the truth a bit. After tossing and turning, Hermione eventually fell asleep. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione woke up around 6:00, the time she normally woke up at Hogwarts. She got out of bed and stretched her arms. 'Boy, it going to be a long day,' she thought. She opened her door and looked into the hall. If she were back at Hogwarts, the hall would be flowing with people, but the only thing she saw in the hall today was the endless red carpet. She yawned, and decided to go eat the continental breakfast served in the morning. She threw her hair into a ponytail, and took the elevator down, still in her pajamas. 

Once downstairs she took a seat at a table, and grabbed an orange juice and a bagel. She hadn't had dinner last night, so she ate it all up quickly.

Someone put their hands around her from behind and kissed her gently on the head, "Hey Mia, your up awfully early. Something wrong?"

"Oh, hey Draco. No, nothings wrong, I just woke up a little early, that's all. Your up early too."

"Yah, I wouldn't be though if you didn't slam your door closed on the way out. I checked in your room and you weren't there, so I guessed you were already down here."

"Oh, I see. So, what do you think we're going to do today?" Hermione said as she motioned for Draco to sit down on the chair next to hers.

"I don't know, why I don't you ask Professor Curret, he's coming down right now along with everyone else."

"Hermione, Draco," Curret yelled over, "It's good to see you up already. We have a big day ahead, so hurry up and finish breakfast, and meet me back here in half an hour."

"Half an hour?" Hermione asked, "Oh, no, I need to go change, I'll be right back you guys," Hermione darted up and ran to catch the elevator; with Draco short on her heals.

Hermione rushed into her room, but then realizing she didn't know what to wear, knocked on Draco's room. 

Draco opened the door, "Yes? What do you need?" Draco said sweetly.

"Well, do you know what we're supposed to wear? I mean, are we going for job interviews, or do we need something we can work in?" 

"Well, I'm guessing we will have job interviews today, so wear something nice," Draco said.

"Okay, I have the perfect outfit." Draco began to move away, but Hermione pulled him back, "stay here Draco, you need to let me know how this is," Hermione said. She knew the outfit was perfect, but she wanted Draco there.

Hermione pulled out a pair of black pants that hugged her hips, and flattered her legs. She got a big, pink turtleneck sweater and pulled it over her head. The sleeves and neck were supposed to be really long, so she rolled them up. She thought she looked really good. She heard Draco moan, and she turned around. 'Gosh, just watching me get dressed made him hard,' she thought. 

"You look good Mia," Draco said after a moment of starting at her.

"You're looking pretty good yourself," Hermione said, realizing that Draco had changed into a green silk button up shirt, and black pants. He really did look sexy.

"Are you ready now? We need to meet Curret and everybody else in five minutes," Draco asked.

"Sure lets go," Hermione said as she grabbed Draco's hand. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione and Draco found Professor Curret, and everybody else waiting for them when they arrived. The seven of them then made their way up to Professor Curret's room. 

"Okay everybody, today is day one of your muggle studies class. Do you all remember the booklets Professor McGonagall gave to you? Well, she also gave me a copy of them too. You will come up to me, and I will say the spell, I brought my wand, and I will transfigure you into your job," said Curret.

"What exactly will the spell do, Professor?" Lavender asked.

"Good question, the spell will basically transform your brain. It will make it become more knowledgeable in the field you are studying. It won't effect your brain in any other way," Curret replied, "Now, who wants to go first?"

Desiree looked nervously over at Hermione and Lavender, and then raised her hand.

"I will, Professor," Desiree said.

"Good, now if you will come here," Curret flipped to the right page and said, "I understand you are doing fashion?…"

"…yes"

"SENSATIONAL STYLIO!" Curret boomed. Desiree looked as though she had just seen a pig fly.

"Did you know, that when you are on a plane, you should drink an 8 ounce glass of water for every hour you are in the air. You should also mist your face once in a while with water to keep your skin moisturized," Desiree said, looking surprised.

Everybody looked at her in awe, and rushed up to Professor Curret so they could be transformed as well. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once everybody was transformed, Professor Curret gave them all a sheet of paper where they could find locations to apply for a job. 

"Now, here is $50.00 for each of you, donated by Professor Dumbledore. This should get you around the city. You may go to any of these places to apply for a job at. Now, go! Be back by 6:00," said Curret.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After many interviews, Hermione found a job as a pharmacist at a children's hospital; Draco found a job as a heart surgeon at *the same hospital as Hermione*; Lavender found a job as the Mayor's private attorney; Desiree found a job as a makeup artist for a modeling studio; Ron became a pediatrician, and Harry became a lawyer. Since everybody had already found their job, they decided to go back to the hotel and meet with Professor Curret. 

"Well, I can see that you were all successful. Now, you have the rest of the night to yourselves, but make sure you go to bed early tonight- you don't want to fall asleep on the job on your first day of work," said Professor Curret.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everybody went up to their rooms, except Hermione… she went to Draco's instead. Just as he was about to open the door, he paused, turned around and scooped Hermione into his arms. She began giggling furiously as he gently laid her on the bed. Draco sat down next to her, and began to kiss her passionately. Hermione stopped giggling, and immediately she reacted to the kiss. If there was any space between them, it was closed, when Draco began to move his hand up and down her back. Hermione put her hands in his hair as if to bring him closer as they kissed. Draco began to kiss her neck, and Hermione moved one hand down and slid it against his stomach. She put her hand underneath his shirt, and drew lazy circles around his belly button. 

"I love you, Mia," Draco murmured.

"Then prove it to me," Hermione whispered.

Draco began to slide Hermione's shirt off and kissed her chest right above her bra. Realizing that her bra was a hindrance, he slid his hands to Hermione's back and unsnapped it, then pulled it off and threw it onto the floor. Draco began to kiss her neck again as he caressed her breast. His hand moved to her nipple, and he began to rub it back in forth between his two fingers. He slowly moved his lips downwards, kissing every piece of her above her breasts, before he began to suck on her very erect nipple. Hermione, realizing that Draco was still completely clothed, began to unbutton his shirt using her teeth. While she did this, Draco very softly kissed her head. When his shirt was off, Hermione began to kiss every part of Draco's chest, then moved down to suck on his nipples. Draco knew he was already very hard. Hermione moved her self down, and slipped her tongue between Draco's pants and his skin. It was the most erotic thing he had ever felt. Draco lifted Hermione back up, and began to kiss her once more on the lips as he began unbuttoning her pants. Hermione moaned into his mouth. This is the first time she had ever given herself to someone in this way, and she was enjoying every moment of it. Draco moved his hand down between her legs and began to stroke her there as he kissed her stomach. He moved his hand up her thighs touching her everywhere except where she wanted him to touch. Draco slowly began to pull off her panties with his teeth. He moved his lips down and began to kiss the insides of the legs, starting at her knees, and moving his way up. He began to lick her clit; slowly at first, but then getting faster and faster until he thrust his tongue into her. He moaned into her, causing her to laugh at the vibration. 

"Mmm… Draco, I love you."

"I love you too, Mia," Draco replied looking up at her. 

He stopped caressing her stomach, and moved his fingers downward and began to stroke her where he knew she wanted him to. He stuck a finger into her, and pulled it back out. Then he stuck two fingers in, then three. Hermione was moaning with pleasure the whole time. Hermione moved her hand down, and anxiously pulled off his pants and boxers. Draco looked up at her, looking into her eyes, he knew that she was ready. Hermione felt his hardness rub against her opening. Draco began to slide into her, looking into her eyes the whole time. Draco slid further in until he knew he had reached her hymen. With one quick thrust, he broke it, and began to kiss her gently, hoping that the pain would go away soon. He saw a tear form in her eye and he kissed it away. She looked at him and nodded; Draco knew he could continue. He slid half way out of her, and the slid back in. He kept going in and out, sometimes teasing her by going out almost completely, and then suddenly sliding back in. He was surprised at how tight she was and how her walls seemed to form against him. When he reached his climax, he felt himself seep into her and moaned; it felt, so, so, unbelievable, like something he had never experienced before.

"Almost Draco," Hermione said in a horse whisper.

Draco slid back into her and thrust in and out, she was almost at her climax. When it came he felt her wetness ooze out, and he stuck his head down and licked her until it was all gone. Her arched back dropped down to the bed limp; Draco held her tight and kissed her forehead as he watched his beloved fall asleep. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He woke up first and watch as she slept so soundly. He must have stirred because Hermione rolled over and faced him.

"Hi, handsome," she said.

"Morning love,"

"That was unbelievable last night- how do I rank towards the others?" Hermione asked.

"What others?" Draco asked, confused.

"You mean, I am the first one you have ever slept with?" 

"Yah. And you made it special. You were also the first one I have ever kissed, you know, back on the train." Draco replied. He noticed the surprised look on Hermione's face, so he continued on, "Don't look so surprised  Mia, I might have every single girl in Hogwarts think I'm hot, but I don't fell the same way about all them."

"Oh, I guess I thought you and Pansy were well uh…" Hermione let the rest of her sentence slur as Draco cut her off by kissing her fiercely on the lips.

"I love you Mia."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hey everybody! (Jenn here!) I know you have all been waiting for this chapter b/c of well… you all know! I'll let you know though, this was the first time I have ever written something like that, so I hope it's okay; it will be better next time *hint, hint*. Sorry this took so long to get posted; I had jammed my finger this morning, so it was really hard to type. Thanks to the following for reviewing the last chapter: Lily flower, Elly, I Amare I and Hufflepuffer. Thanks you guys you are the best. Oh, and in case you were wondering, so far the people who are on our list that let people know when the next chapter comes out are: (these are the email addresses) yellow_super_chic@yahoo.com, legolasgirl@excite.com, halliem101@yahoo.com, hermion_delacour_flares_twin_sis@yahoo.com, hh_aka_hyper_happy@hotmail.com, nikkidottie@aol.com. If you would like to be added, let us know! 

Hugs&kisses,

C&J


	8. Used

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT, PROFESSOR CURRET AND DESIREE BLAIR.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

PREVIOUSLY:

He woke up first and watch as she slept so soundly. He must have stirred because Hermione rolled over and faced him.  
  
"Hi, handsome," she said.  
  
"Morning love,"  
  
"That was unbelievable last night- how do I rank towards the others?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What others?" Draco asked, confused.  
  
"You mean, I am the first one you have ever slept with?"   
  
"Yah. And you made it special. You were also the first one I have ever kissed, you know, back on the train." Draco replied. He noticed the surprised look on Hermione's face, so he continued on, "Don't look so surprised Mia, I might have every single girl in Hogwarts think I'm hot, but I don't fell the same way about all them."  
  
"Oh, I guess I thought you and Pansy were well uh…" Hermione let the rest of her sentence slur as Draco cut her off by kissing her fiercely on the lips.  
  
"I love you Mia."  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ch.8-Used

After breakfast the next morning, Hermione and Draco headed off to work together. Since this was their first day they were pretty nervous about it.

"So, will I actually get to cut people open?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Well, surgeons do cut people open but I'm not sure they'll let you do a surgery just yet. I think you have to work at least one shift," Hermione replied as she looked over at Draco who seemed incredibly anxious.

"Well, hopefully tomorrow then," Draco said as he held the hospital door open for Hermione. The woman at the front desk pointed each of them towards their wards, but first they had to go to the locker room to get changed and put their stuff away. Hermione put on her white lab coat while Draco changed into scrubs. 

"I guess I'll see you when my shift is over then," Draco said right before they parted ways. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione was enjoying her job at the hospital pharmacy very much. It had nothing to do with blood and she was incredibly happy about that. It took her awhile to get used to using the computers but she got the hang of it eventually. She worked alongside two other pharmacists who had apparently been working there a long time and she didn't really have much in common with them. Hermione couldn't wait for her lunch break so she could see Draco.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco was sitting at a table in the cafeteria picking at his food when Hermione walked up.

"Hey," he said in a very tired voice.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione, "you seem kind of down."

"Nothing, I just am really tired," Draco said, "I didn't think this surgeon stuff would be that difficult. They already had me do a surgery and I have another one scheduled for this afternoon. But enough about me, how is your day so far?" They talked for their whole lunch break and both didn't really eat anything. They agreed that after their shift they would grab something to eat somewhere. Holding hands, Draco walked Hermione back to the pharmacy and then made his way back to the OR (A/N: OR means operating room for those of you who didn't know. Sorry about that but I love ER!!). Just as Draco got back to his ward the woman at the front desk said someone wanted to speak to him and was waiting for him in Exam 4. He opened the door expecting to see another patient but his father was sitting there. 

"What do you want?" said Draco in a nasty tone.

"Didn't I warn you?" asked Lucius.

"Warn me about what?" Draco asked, still with anger in his voice.

"That mud-blood you've been, should I say "hanging", around with. I warned you didn't I?  I told you to stay away from her. The Dark Lord can do many things to those who disobey a Death Eater's orders."

"I'm not afraid of you _or_ the Dark Lord."

"Well, you should be," said Lucius while trying to control his temper, " the I can do many powerful things. Now, unless you want me to put the Imperious Curse on you, you better get rid of that mud-blood."

"I'm sorry but I can't just go and get rid of her!" Draco yelled while standing up.

"Well, you're going to have to or we can always hand her over to the Dark Lord because he has many uses for a mud-blood." Draco was so full of anger right now he didn't even know what to say to that. "Just remember that I'm watching you Draco," said Lucius as Draco stormed out the door. 'How the hell could my father be such a jerk?! Didn't he understand that I love her? He's going to be in the building the rest of the day. I have to do something to make him think that I don't love Mia anymore.' Draco racked his brain but he couldn't think of anything. Then he had an idea, as long as Hermione didn't see him it would work and then he could still be with her. 'Now, where's a really hot nurse?' Draco thought to himself as he walked toward the nurse's station in the Operating Ward.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione was really bored after her shift, considering she didn't talk to anyone most of the time. She was making her way towards the locker room on the main floor, hoping to see Draco there. As she was walking through the lobby she noticed Lucius sitting in the waiting area. He was staring into space with a blank look on his face. (A/N: The blank look meaning he could see what Draco was doing at that very moment. Kinda freaky! I would never want that to happen to me… anyway, back to the story) Hermione just ignored it and walked towards the locker room, not knowing what she was about to walk into. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco viciously stuck his tongue into the young nurse's mouth. He pushed her up against a row of lockers and pinned her there. He knew his father was watching him right now and prayed his plan was working. He pulled away from her lips and went to kiss her neck but stopped when he saw someone standing at the end of the row of lockers. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione at the end of a row of lockers, shocked by what was happening right in front of her. Draco pulled away from the kiss and her eyes met his. Her eyes were full of disbelief and hatred. Tears started to pour down her face making it difficult to speak. Not that she could think of anything to say at the moment. Instead, she slowly walked to her locker which just happened to be right next to where Draco was making out with the nurse. Hermione knew Draco was watching her and even though that slut of a nurse was licking his ear. After, she grabbed her stuff she turned toward Draco and just stared into his eyes.

"I thought you loved me but I guess Harry and Ron were right. I never should have trusted you in the first place," Hermione said while tears were pouring down her face. With that said, she stormed out of the locker room and was about to leave when a thought occurred to her. Draco would probably come running after and the last thing she wanted to do was talk to him. So she decided to go back to the pharmacy for about 20 minutes then go back to the hotel and find somebody to talk to. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco left the young nurse in the locker room as he ran after Hermione. He ran out into the lobby but she was no where to be found. He ran out the automatic sliding doors at the main entrance of the hospital and ran down the sidewalk. He took the same path they had taken that morning back to the hotel. The doorman said he had not seen her and Draco remembered that they were supposed to get something to eat after their shifts. He ran back towards the hospital and went to just about every restaurant within a two block radius of it. Nobody had seen her anywhere. He was starting to lose hope and decided to get his things from the hospital and wait for her at the hotel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione saw Draco enter the hospital locker room and quickly made her way out of the hospital. She practically ran to the hotel. She took the elevator up to Harry and Ron's room and knocked on the door. Harry answered and immediately let her in.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked with much concern in his voice.

"Draco was making out with one of the nurse's at the hospital. Look, I know you don't really approve of him but I do love him. Or at least I did," Hermione said through many tears.

"WHAT?!" screamed Ron, "YOU WHAT?!"

"Ron, now is really not the time," said Hermione, "I just want to let you guys know that I love you both very much and to always follow your heart." Hermione gave them both a big hug and left them both very confused.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked Ron.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Hermione got back to her room she locked the door and sat her bag down on the bed. She was still crying hysterically and went to get a glass of water from the bathroom. She heard Draco knocking on the door connecting their rooms and ignored him.

"Hermione! Let me in!" he yelled but she ignored him. She set the glass of water down on the beside table and took a bottle of pills out of her purse. She took them from the pharmacy she was currently working at. There was about 60 pills in the bottle and she emptied a little more than half into her hand. She popped fifteen pills into her mouth and swallowed.

"Hermione! Please let me in!" She was now crying hysterically as she swallowed the last couple of pills. She put the glass of water on the nightstand, laid down on the bed and cried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get this up! (It's Catie again) My keyboard broke on my laptop and I had to get it fixed. Again, sorry that it took so long and thanks to JeLLoOo for reviewing for Chapter 7. If you want to be notified when a new chapter is posted please email **_both_** of us at BlingBling381@aol.com and Crazylilkt246@aol.com. We already have many people on the list but if you didn't receive a notice about this chapter then please tell us in your review or email us! Thanks again! Hope you like the chapter! The next one should be up soon!

Much Love,

C & J


	9. Too Much Is Never A Good Thing

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT, PROFESSOR CURRET AND DESIREE BLAIR.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

PREVIOUSLY:

After breakfast the next morning, Hermione and Draco headed off to work together. Since this was their first day they were pretty nervous about it.

Later…

Just as Draco got back to his ward the woman at the front desk said someone wanted to speak to him and was waiting for him in Exam 4. He opened the door expecting to see another patient but his father was sitting there. 

"What do you want?" said Draco in a nasty tone.

"Didn't I warn you?" asked Lucius.

"Warn me about what?" Draco asked, still with anger in his voice.

"That mud-blood you've been, should I say "hanging", around with. I warned you didn't I?  I told you to stay away from her. The Dark Lord can do many things to those who disobey a Death Eater's orders."

"I'm not afraid of you _or_ the Dark Lord."

"Well, you should be," said Lucius while trying to control his temper, " the I can do many powerful things. Now, unless you want me to put the Imperious Curse on you, you better get rid of that mud-blood."

"I'm sorry but I can't just go and get rid of her!" Draco yelled while standing up.

"Well, you're going to have to or we can always hand her over to the Dark Lord because he has many uses for a mud-blood." Draco was so full of anger right now he didn't even know what to say to that. "Just remember that I'm watching you Draco," said Lucius as Draco stormed out the door. 'How the hell could my father be such a jerk?! Didn't he understand that I love her? He's going to be in the building the rest of the day. I have to do something to make him think that I don't love Mia anymore.' Draco racked his brain but he couldn't think of anything. Then he had an idea, as long as Hermione didn't see him it would work and then he could still be with her. 'Now, where's a really hot nurse?' Draco thought to himself as he walked toward the nurse's station in the Operating Ward.

Then…

Hermione stood at the end of a row of lockers, shocked by what was happening right in front of her. Draco pulled away from the kiss and her eyes met his. Her eyes were full of disbelief and hatred. Tears started to pour down her face making it difficult to speak. Not that she could think of anything to say at the moment. Instead, she slowly walked to her locker which just happened to be right next to where Draco was making out with the nurse. Hermione knew Draco was watching her and even though that slut of a nurse was licking his ear. After, she grabbed her stuff she turned toward Draco and just stared into his eyes.

"I thought you loved me but I guess Harry and Ron were right. I never should have trusted you in the first place," Hermione said while tears were pouring down her face. With that said, she stormed out of the locker room and was about to leave when a thought occurred to her. Draco would probably come running after her and the last thing she wanted to do was talk to him. So she decided to go back to the pharmacy for about 20 minutes then go back to the hotel and find somebody to talk to. 

Back at the hotel…

When Hermione got back to her room she locked the door and sat her bag down on the bed. She was still crying hysterically and went to get a glass of water from the bathroom. She heard Draco knocking on the door connecting their rooms and ignored him.

"Hermione! Let me in!" he yelled but she ignored him. She set the glass of water down on the beside table and took a bottle of pills out of her purse. She took them from the pharmacy she was currently working at. There was about 60 pills in the bottle and she emptied a little more than half into her hand. She popped fifteen pills into her mouth and swallowed.

"Hermione! Please let me in!" She was now crying hysterically as she swallowed the last couple of pills. She put the glass of water on the nightstand, laid down on the bed and cried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ch.9-Too Much Is Never Good

Harry and Ron were running towards Hermione's room. They tried her door but it was locked. They heard Draco yelling and they decided to see what it was all about. Ron has an out-of-control temper and really hates Draco so Harry went to talk to Draco.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"My father came to the hospital and told me to stop messing around with Mia. I knew he would be watching me the whole day and to throw him off I was making out with a nurse. It didn't mean anything, I sware! Then Mia walked into the locker and ran out before I got a chance to explain. I looked every where but I didn't find her so I decided to come back here and wait. That's when I heard her door open but she locked this connecting door and she won't let me in." Draco said while throwing himself at the door. "Why are you down here?"

"Well, Hermoine came to our room and told us that she loved us very much. I kind of sounded like a good-bye but…" They both stared at each other with wide eyes. Then all of a sudden Harry raced over to the room phone and called the front desk and explained that they locked themselves out of the room and needed a key. Harry sent Ron to go get the room key and Draco was still trying to get in with the connecting door. Meanwhile, Harry called 911. 

About five minutes later Ron came bolting down the hall with Hermione's room key. He opened up the door and Draco ran in first. Hermione was laying on the bed, limp. She looked asleep but all three of them knew she wasn't. Her pillow was damp from crying and she looked really pale. Draco ran over and put a hand on her head. "She's still hot," he said looking the slightest bit relieved. Then he picked up her wrist and checked for a pulse. He wasn't sure but he thought he could feel the slightest one. "I think she's got a pulse," Draco said while picking her up to head down to the lobby. Harry and Ron held the door open for him and then the three of them ran to the stair. They were going to take the elevator but right now the stairs were faster. The ambulance was just pulling up and they rushed over to it. The paramedics took Hermione's body and put it on the stretcher. They said there wouldn't be room for all three of them in the ambulance so they had to find other means of transportation. "We can just run there if you're up for it," Draco said while still out of breath, "Mia and I walked there this morning and I ran there and back this afternoon." Harry and Ron both nodded and followed Draco all the way to the hospital. 

Draco, Harry and Ron got to the hospital right after the ambulance. They followed her stretcher through the ER (emergency room) and into a trauma room. 

"What kind of pills did she take?" the doctor asked anxiously.

"I have no idea. She works in the pharmacy on the third floor so she might of gotten them from there. I didn't see a bottle on her night stand though so she must have had them in her purse," Draco said through breaths. They stayed for awhile longer but then a nurse ushered them out and into a waiting room. While they were waiting Ron asked what happened and Draco told him. They still weren't on the best terms but Ron didn't hate him anymore. No one dared to talk for about another 20 minutes. That's when the doctor came walking toward them, showing no emotion at all. 

"Are you here on behalf of Hermione Granger?" the tall doctor asked.

"Yes, is she okay?" asked Ron.

"She's going to be fine but we had to pump her stomach. She is very weak right now and may only have one visitor at a time."

"How many pills did she take doctor?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid she took about 37 aspirin. Do any of you know what could have provoked her to do this?" All three of them had blank looks on their faces and just stared a the male doctor. " All right then, you may take turns going to see her. She's in room 217, just down the hall."

"You can go first man," said Ron, " 'cause you've got a lot of explaining to do." They all gave each other nervous looks and then Draco walked down the hall. He had no idea what he was going to say or even how he was going to explain it. He didn't want to make Hermione more upset than she already was.

"Mia," Draco said as he peeped his head into her room. She just looked up at him and then looked away. "Listen, I need to explain something that's very important. You don't have to say anything afterwards if you don't want to but please don't interrupt because it's easier that way." He took a deep breath and started to tell Hermione everything. "My father came to see me at work today. He was waiting for me in one of the exam rooms. He told me he knew what I was doing and that it needed to stop. He told me to stop seeing you and to get you out of my life. I told him that I didn't want you out of my life and he got even more upset. He said he would was going to be watching me. I know that he has the ability to see what other people are doing even if they are not near him. I had to do something because I knew that he would hurt you if I didn't. He threatened to hand you over to the Dark Lord. I couldn't let that happen. I decided to try to throw him off track and make him think that I was just using you. So, I found a nurse that was interested in me and took her to the locker room. We made out for awhile because I knew my father was watching. I could feel it. Anyway, that's when you walked in. I looked everywhere for you, even the restaurants around here because I knew you said you were going to go get something to eat. It devastated me to see you lying on your bed pale and limp. I thought you died but then I felt the slightest pulse and thought maybe I was wrong. I love you so much Mia and would never ever do anything to hurt you." Hermione looked at him again with tears in her eyes but then looked away. "You don't have to say anything. It's okay," then he got up from the foot of her bed and started to walk out of the room when she said, "I love you too. I just couldn't stand losing you and knowing that you didn't even love me. I know there was other ways I could of dealt with it but that was the first thing that came to mind." Draco came over and sat on the bed by her again. He put his arms around her and let her cry. They stayed like that until the nurse said that visiting hours were over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hey you guys! Hope ya'll liked it! Sorry it's so short but there wasn't that much to put in there. Anyway, thanks to jafreak, Hello Kitty, Elly, NotSoBlondie, and, dunkmoonX for reviewing for Ch.8. We're almost at 50 reviews so if you didn't review, please do! We love getting reviews (by the way, this is Catie again)! Jenn is getting back from St. Louis tomorrow so we should have the next chapter up soon! By the way, Jenn's writing another fanfic so if you want info. about it email her at BlingBling381@aol.com. If you want be emailed when another chapter goes up then please email Jenn and me (Crazylilkt246@aol.com). 

Much Love,

C & J


	10. A Miracle

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT ONW ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT PROFESSOR CURRET, DESIREE BLAIR AND (OF COURSE) THE PLOT.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 10- A Miracle

Hermione lay down on the hospital bed waiting for the doctor to come back and let her leave. Draco was on one side of her holding her hand, and Ron and Harry we're on the other side.

"How are you feeling, Love?" Draco asked.

Hermione saw Ron sick up his nose at the name Draco called her. "I'm feeling a lot better. I still can't believe what I did yesterday. It was really foolish of me," Hermione sighed, "Does this mean we still can't be together, Draco?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it does, unless come kind of miracle happens," Draco replied gloomily. 

Just then, the doctor walked in.

"How are you feeling Hermione?" the doctor asked.

"Oh, much better, thank you," Hermione replied. 

"Well, that's good. I'm going to need to ask you visitors to step out of them room now; I need to talk to you, privately," the doctor said nodding at Harry, Ron and Draco.

"Okay, we'll leave," Harry said.

The boys left and the doctor got out his clipboard with Hermione's records on it.

"Hermione, while we were taking blood samples, to see if you had any more toxins in your blood stream, we came across some surprising news," the doctor began, "as we did more tests on your blood, we found out something you might be dreading,"

By now, Hermione sat up on her bed and was staring intently at the doctor.

"You might want to sit back for this," the doctor said calmly.

Hermione, expecting the worst, turned whiter than Draco.

"Hermione, you are pregnant," the doctor said.

Hermione lay back and closed her eyes. 'I'm pregnant,' she thought, 'oh my goodness and it's with Draco's child. Was this child the miracle Draco was talking about? Oh no, Lucius will kill me when he finds out'. Hermione sat up and began to cry. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. 

"Doctor," Hermione whispered, "I think I would like to see the baby's father. Can you get him for me, his name is Draco…he's the tall one with the blonde hair."

"Sure thing. I'll get a nurse to go get him right now."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco saw a nurse walking towards him, and he got worried; what if something was wrong with Hermione?

"Are one of you Draco?" the nurse? asked.

"That would be me," Draco replied.

"She would like to see you."

All three of the boys began to walk towards the Hermione's room, but the nurse stopped Harry and Ron.

"She only said to get Draco; I'm afraid you two will have to wait here," the nurse said and walked away.

"Okay, Draco, let us know how she is," Harry said.

"Will do," Draco replied as he ran over to Hermione's room, knocking over a nurse on the way.

Draco knocked on the door and slowly opened it. He saw Hermione laying on the bed with her head buried in her hands. Hermione heard Draco come in, and she lifted her head up. Draco, seeing her tearstained face, ran over to her and embraced her in a hug. 

"Hermione, what happened? Are you okay?" Draco asked frantically searching for a reason why Hermione was this distressed. 

"Draco, promise me you won't get mad at me," Hermione whispered through tears.

"Hermione tell me what the matter is," Draco said sternly, thinking it was something very serious.

"Promise me Draco. And promise me you won't leave me," Hermione said.

"I could never leave you Hermione, I promise."

"Draco, I'm pregnant," Hermione whispered looking down at her stomach.

She heard Draco swallow hard before he said anything.

"You're mad at me, aren't you? I am so sorry. I wish this never had happened. We should have…" Hermione began, but Draco cut her off.

"No, Hermione. I'm not mad at you. I just can't believe I'm going to be a father," Draco said as he leaned down and kissed her stomach, "I am so happy," Draco mumbled into her belly button.

Hermione smiled. She knew Draco would stay with her and do whatever it took to keep her and the baby safe. 

"Draco, what are we going to do about Lucius?"

"Lucius," Draco seemed to forget who he was for a moment, "oh. We can't tell him. We can tell my mum though; she would do anything to keep the baby safe, even if it meant giving up her own life."

"Should we tell Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Do you want to?" Draco asked.

"I think we should, they might get suspicious if we don't. Oh! I know how we can tell them. You can go out into the lobby, and when they ask if I am okay, tell them that you can't believe you are going to be a father. Knowing them they'll be like 'What?' and run to my room. I wish I could see their faces; it would be a laugh," Hermione said.

"You are so bad, but okay I'll do it," Draco laughed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco walked back into the lobby, and Ron and Harry ran up to him.

"Is she okay? What is the matter with her? Can we see her now?" Ron asked.

"I dunno. But one thing is, I can't believe I am going to be a father," Draco said, and winked at Harry.

Harry and Ron's mouth dropped open and they stared at Draco like he was running around with his head on fire. 

"Yo-you are gon-gonna be a-a-a wha-what?" Ron asked.

"You heard me Weasely, I'm going to be a father… to Hermione's child," Draco smirked, it was too funny seeing their faces.

Harry and Ron ran over to Hermione's room with Draco trailing behind.

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled, "When did this happen?"

"You mean when did I find out that I was pregnant or when did I get pregnant?" Hermione asked, innocently.

"When?" Ron asked.

Draco answered for Hermione, "That is none of your business, Wea-Ron."

"When did you find out?" Harry asked.

"When you guys left the room," Hermione answered.

"Well, are you going to keep the baby?" Ron asked.

"Umm…" Hermione looked over at Draco, and he nodded, "Yes we are going to keep the baby."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hey Guys! (Jenn here) Sorry this chapter took so long to be posted—my dad's been on the computer for work, and I couldn't get on the internet to post it. Oh by the way, do you guys know any good excuses to be on the computer so long typing? My parents are getting extremely annoyed—especially since I won't let them read the story (hmm… I wonder why) So if you guys know anything that works… let me know. Thanks to the following for reviewing chapter 9:

· Disturbed*black*cat*raven 

· Antisocial Badger 

· Serpena 

· I-LOVE-SPENCER

· SuperStar4eva88

You guys are the best!

Much love,

C&J


	11. Spreading the News

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT, PROFESSOR CURRET AND DESIREE BLAIR.

Harry and Ron's mouth dropped open and they stared at Draco like he was running around with his head on fire. 

"Yo-you are gon-gonna be a-a-a wha-what?" Ron asked.

"You heard me Weasely, I'm going to be a father… to Hermione's child," Draco smirked; it was too funny seeing their faces.

Harry and Ron ran over to Hermione's room with Draco trailing behind.

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled, "When did this happen?"

"You mean when did I find out that I was pregnant or when did I get pregnant?" Hermione asked, innocently.

"When?" Ron asked.

Draco answered for Hermione, "That is none of your business, Wea-Ron."

"When did you find out?" Harry asked.

"When you guys left the room," Hermione answered.

"Well, are you going to keep the baby?" Ron asked.

"Umm…" Hermione looked over at Draco, and he nodded, "Yes we are going to keep the baby."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 11- Spreading the News

The doctor came back in the room and the group stopped chatting. 

"Ms. Granger?" the doctor asked.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, would you like me to hook you up with a doctor here to help you with you pregnancy, or would you rather go somewhere else?" the doctor asked.

"Actually, I am from out of town," Hermione looked over at Draco who smirked, "and I think I know someone who I would rather go to."

"Okay then. Well, you are free to go. You said you did not want to go to therapy for your O.D. (overdose) because you have the problem all worked out. Am I correct?"

"Yes you are. Thank you," Hermione said as she got up and headed to the bathroom to change into her normal clothes. 

Hermione came back out with a weird expression on her face.

"What's the matter Hermione, you look… out of it." Harry asked. 

"I was just thinking… I can't stay in America. I have to back to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said.

"You are absolutely right, Mina; we don't want any risks up on you or the baby," Draco smiled and gently squeezed Hermione's hand. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When the quartet got back to the hotel, everybody looked at Hermione like they had just seen a ghost.

"Oh my goodness, Hermione! Why did you do that? For Merlin's sake, you should have come to me first!" Desiree said as she embraced Hermione in a hug.

"Yah, err.. right," Hermione said pushing herself out of Desiree's arms. Desiree was too high-class for Hermione right now. She wasn't in the mood for her valley-high talk and boy obsessions. All Hermione wanted to do was stay with her friends- Ron and Harry and of course her beau, Draco. 

"Hunny, you've been through way too much. Come on up to my room, we can give you a manicure and a facial; you'll fell oh so much better," Lavender said as she made her way over to Hermione. 

"Thanks Lavender, but what I really need right now is to lay down and fall asleep. The hospital put way to much stress on me," Hermione said.

"You are absolutely right, love, come on, I'll help you to your room," Draco said as he scooped Hermione up in his arms and carried her to the elevator with Ron and Harry close behind. 

"Thanks, Draco," Hermione said as Draco gently put her down on the silk bed sheets in Hermione's suite.

"Can I get you anything Hermione? A glass of water or a soda perhaps?" Harry asked.

"Mmm… a soda sounds so incredibly good right now, could you get me a butterbeer?" Hermione replied.

"Hermione, I can't go to Hogsmeade now to get you that- it's too far away. Do you want a Coke® or Sprite® or something like that?"

"Oh, right. Could you get me a Diet Coke®? There's some money in my purse; it's on the counter."

"No, it'll be my treat. But you don't need the diet stuff.  Do guys want anything," Harry said looking at Draco and Ron.

Draco glared at Harry- a Malfoy was very possessive of his woman, and didn't like other men eying his lady.

"Can you get me a Root Beet?" Ron asked.

"I'll have a Sprite®," Draco said. 

"Sure, I'll be right back," Harry said as he left the room to go to the vending machine.

"Bring me a lemon!" Hermione shouted. She remembered how her mom had always told her how good Coke® and lemon were.

"Gotcha," Harry turned around and shouted almost bumping into Professor Curret.

"Oh, sorry Professor- I wasn't watching where I was going," Harry stuttered.

"That's quite all right, Mr. Potter. Is Hermione awake, I need to go talk to her," Curret said.

"Yeah, she is," Harry said wishing he could warn them that Professor Curret was coming.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione was sitting on Draco's lap when she heard someone knocking at the door. She figured it was Harry back with their drinks, so she yelled, "Come on in."

The door opened and Professor Curret walked in. Hermione gasped and quickly moved off of Draco's lap before Prof. Curret saw them.

"Are you feeling better, Hermione?" Curret inquired.

"Oh much. Thank you for asking Professor," Hermione said winking at Draco.

"Good. Now, is there anything you want to talk to me about? Like maybe what happened. I am considered your guardian on this trip, so if anything happens to any of you, I get blamed. Everybody back at Hogwarts heard about your… accident, and some sent a these," said Professor Curret. He pulled a big bag out of his pocket, and dumped its contents on the bed. Out flowed at least 100 get-well cards. 

"Oh my goodness! Are these all for me?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you seem to have a lot of fans as well as many who have a crush on you back at Hogwarts," Curret said, "So is there anything you need to tell me?"

"Yes, well actually there is," Hermione began slowly. Her eyes met Draco's, and he seemed to ask her if she really wanted to tell Prof. Curret this. She nodded back at him, and he gave her a weak smile.

Professor Curret nodded at Draco, Ron and Harry who had just entered the room. "Do you want them to leave while you tell me?"

"Oh, no. Draco is kind of involved in what I need to tell you," Draco began to blush furiously when Hermione said that, "and Ron and Harry already know what I am going to tell you." 

"Okay, then shoot," Curret said.

Hermione reached for Draco's hand, and he squeezed hers, as encouragement, "Okay, well, uh, I don't really know how to put this simply," Hermione said.

"Just try," Curret said, getting anxious to see what was she wanted to tell him. 

"Okay, well when I was at the hospital, they did blood tests to find out if my blood was still intoxicated," Hermione looked over at Draco who nodded for her to go on, "and, while studying my blood, they found out something else," Hermione paused trying to acquire some courage, "the doctors found out that I was…"

"… you were?" Curret asked.

"I am pregnant," Hermione said bluntly, looking down at her stomach.  

Prof. Curret looked like someone had just punched him; he certainly wasn't expecting Hermione to say that. 

"With him?" Curret said, pointing a finger at Draco, "You, a muggle-born with a MALFOY?"

Hermione looked shocked that her Professor would say something like that. 

"Why am I always judged by my surname?" Draco mumbled.  

"Yes Professor, with DRACO. And I love him. I really do," this got Draco's attention, and he looked up. His eyes met hers as she continued, "I love Draco; not for his money, or his popularity, but for what's inside," Hermione placed her hand up to his heart, "and I hope that I can be with him, and not let someone, like Voldermort," Prof. Curret and Ron shivered at the mention of his name, but Hermione continued, "and hope that I can be with him always and forever because he already took my heart, and there is no way he would be able to give it back," Hermione finished, saying this more to Draco than to everyone else.

Draco smiled, "I love you so much Hermione. I will do anything for you; you own my heart and my soul. You are my other half, the half that keeps me all together."

Ron looked like he was going to get sick if the two lovebirds exchanged one more romantic word. It was almost like they were saying there wedding vows. 

Professor Curret seemed to recover from his state of shock, and began to speak again, "Hermione, since when have you been pregnant?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake. Why does everybody ask me that question," Hermione said apparently very annoyed, "I think I'm less than one month pregnant."

"Okay, Hermione, you understand that you cannot stay here in America. You have to get back to Hogwarts so you and your baby will be healthy," Curret said, "I will be sending a letter to Alb-Professor Dumbledore tonight, and you will depart for Hogwarts tomorrow."

"I am going with her," Draco said very sternly.

"I'm afraid Mr. Malfoy, that that is not possible. You have no reason to go back," Curret said.

Draco lost it, "I AM THE BABY'S FATHER FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! YOU'RE SAYING I DON'T HAVE A REASON TO GO BACK? I HAVE EVERY REASON TO GO BACK. I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF HERMIONE. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, BUT I AM GOING BACK WITH HER!" Draco roared.

Professor Curret remained staring at Draco very calmly, leaving a pregnant pause for Draco to catch his breath. "Mr. Malfoy, I understand what you are saying. I will inform Professor Dumbledore of your wishes, and let him decide. I do not want to be put in the middle of this. Do you understand? I will let you know whether you can go back to Hogwarts tomorrow morning. As for you Hermione, I suggest you get a good nights rest tonight; you have a big day tomorrow. Say all your goodbyes tonight. Good night all," Professor Curret said and left the room.

Harry and Ron sensed that that was a good idea, so they left the room too, leaving Draco and Hermione all alone. 

Draco moved over on the bed and gave Hermione a hug.

"Draco, I don't want you to get in trouble, but I really appreciate you wanting to come with me," Hermione said.

"No problem, Hermione. I want you to know, that all those things I said to you earlier, I meant them all; you _are_ the other half of me," Draco said, kissing Hermione gently on the forehead.

"As are you to me," Hermione said, relaxing in Draco's arms. 

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hey guys! (Jenn here) Well, I really hoped you liked this chapter. I felt bad for not getting the previous one up sooner, so I wrote this as soon as I could. I cannot believe it; we have **_52_** reviews! I am going ecstatic, (just ask Catie) that is so cool! Thank you so much to the people who reviewed chapter 10: 

Loveleylady Armitage Blade 

You guys make writing this story worth it!

Hugs&kisses,

C&J


	12. Disturbing News

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT, PROFESSOR CURRET AND DESIREE BLAIR.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

PREVIOUSLY:

"I am pregnant," Hermione said bluntly, looking down at her stomach.   
  
Prof. Curret looked like someone had just punched him; he certainly wasn't expecting Hermione to say that.   
  
"With him?" Curret said, pointing a finger at Draco, "You, a muggle-born with a MALFOY?"  
  
Hermione looked shocked that her Professor would say something like that.   
  
"Why am I always judged by my surname?" Draco mumbled.   
  
"Yes Professor, with DRACO. And I love him. I really do," this got Draco's attention, and he looked up. His eyes met hers as she continued, "I love Draco; not for his money, or his popularity, but for what's inside," Hermione placed her hand up to his heart, "and I hope that I can be with him, and not let someone, like Voldermort," Prof. Curret and Ron shivered at the mention of his name, but Hermione continued, "and hope that I can be with him always and forever because he already took my heart, and there is no way he would be able to give it back," Hermione finished, saying this more to Draco than to everyone else.

"Okay, Hermione, you understand that you cannot stay here in America. You have to get back to Hogwarts so you and your baby will be healthy," Curret said, "I will be sending a letter to Alb-Professor Dumbledore tonight, and you will depart for Hogwarts tomorrow."  
  
"I am going with her," Draco said very sternly.  
  
"I'm afraid Mr. Malfoy, that that is not possible. You have no reason to go back," Curret said.  
  
Draco lost it, "I AM THE BABY'S FATHER FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! YOU'RE SAYING I DON'T HAVE A REASON TO GO BACK? I HAVE EVERY REASON TO GO BACK. I HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF HERMIONE. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY, BUT I AM GOING BACK WITH HER!" Draco roared.  
  
Professor Curret remained staring at Draco very calmly, leaving a pregnant pause for Draco to catch his breath. "Mr. Malfoy, I understand what you are saying. I will inform Professor Dumbledore of your wishes, and let him decide. I do not want to be put in the middle of this. Do you understand? I will let you know whether you can go back to Hogwarts tomorrow morning. As for you Hermione, I suggest you get a good nights rest tonight; you have a big day tomorrow. Say all your goodbyes tonight. Good night all," Professor Curret said and left the room.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ch. 12- Back to Hogwarts

Hermione woke up the next morning in Draco's arms. She wiggled her way out of his grip and went to use the bathroom. She was incredibly thankful she didn't have morning sickness yet. As she walked out of the bathroom she noticed Draco was up and packing his things.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Oh no, that's okay I needed to get up anyway," Draco replied with a yawn. Just then there was a knock at Draco's door. Professor Curret stepped in a talked to Draco for awhile. Hermione was packing in her room and was unable to hear the conversation.

"Curret just got an owl from Dumbledore. Apparently, he has new information about the whereabouts of you-know-who and his follows and says it is unsafe for us to return to Hogwarts."

"Oh my gosh. Do you think everyone back at Hogwarts is going to be okay?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"They should be fine, as long as Dumbledore is around. But this means that we have to go to a wizarding school here in America. Curret is supposed to take us there tomorrow and introduce us to the Headmaster there." Hermione was very stunned. _Not going back to Hogwarts! That's going to ruin my whole school year. Then again, a lot of good things have happened too. _Hermione thought as she looked at Draco and smiled. _At least he'll be there with me._

"Well, does this American school have a name?" Hermione asked.

"I think he said something like Pelton Academy or Delton or something like that," Draco said while trying to recall his conversation with Professor Curret. 

"Well," said Hermione while finishing up packing, "we better get down to the hospital and tell them that we will be unable to work there anymore. Even though it's only been like two days." They both laughed and walked out of the room holding hands.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, terrible things are happening. The Gryffindor girls' dormitories were torn apart and everything was ripped to shreds. 

"What do you think they would want Albus?" asked Professor McGonagall with a very concerned look on her face.

"We know that Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger are in a relationship. Lucius cannot be happy about that," Dumbledore said to McGonagall with a calm yet very worried look, " I know that Lucius would gladly kill a muggle-born child if he had the chance. Now that his son is in a relationship with one, he must think that this is the perfect chance. Not only to hurt his son but to become higher ranked in Voldemort's eyes. I am afraid that somehow some Death Eater's must have gotten into the school. They have apparently been looking for Hermione." With this McGonagall gasped. "Not to worry Minerva, I will be going to Felton Academy tomorrow to talk to the two children. I will show them around the school, introduce them to the Headmaster there and explain to them how careful they must be. I will not lose my two best students."

"Oh Albus, I just hope they are sensible enough to know what is going on.  I love Hermione like a daughter."

"Don't worry Minerva, **_both_** of them will be in good hands," Dumbledore said reassuringly, "I promise." Dumbledore sounded very confident but that was just the opposite of what he felt. He was scared and when Dumbledore was scared, that was never a good thing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, Desiree and Lavender all sat around in Desiree and Lavender's room.

"Hey you guys, there something we have to tell you," Hermione said as everyone looked over at her and Draco, "I was supposed to be transferred back to Hogwarts tomorrow because I am "unstable". So, Curret wrote Dumbledore and he said that it was unsafe for me to return to Hogwarts due to new information about you-know-who and his followers. I will be starting at a wizarding school here in America tomorrow. Draco will be coming with me for extra protection." Desiree and Lavender didn't know about their relationship and the last thing she wanted was the gossip queens knowing about them. 

"Oh Hermione, we're going to miss you so much," Lavender said while embracing Hermione in a hug. 

"Will you ever be able to come back to Hogwarts?" asked Harry who, along with Ron, was still in shock.

"Hopefully, but I don't know if it will be safe enough. I don't want to put myself or anyone else in danger," she said while looking down at her stomach. Only two people in the room didn't understand what she was talking about. " I just wanted to say good-bye to you guys tonight because we will be leaving early tomorrow morning." Hermione finished and gave everybody a big hug. Well, everybody except Draco because she would obviously see him. 

When they got back to their rooms Hermione started sobbing. Draco came over and made her lay down on the bed. He laid down next to her and rubbed her back until she fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hey you guys! (Catie here) Sorry this took so long to get up! I was at the American Idol Concert (Clay is so HOT!) last night and didn't really have time to write yesterday! I hope you guys like the chapter and I want to thank all the people who reviewed for Chapter 11.

xXdOmOnXx

Simpson-Girl

Tamsy, Daine + Lilac

lovelylady

Yelhsa

jafreak

Thanks so much for reviewing! We have 64 reviews now! Keep on reading and reviewing! We love you guys! 

Much Love,

C & J


	13. To Felton Academy

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT, PROFESSOR CURRET, PROFESSOR ANDREWS BLAKE AND BLAIR.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

PREVIOUSLY:

"Curret just got an owl from Dumbledore. Apparently, he has new information about the whereabouts of you-know-who and his follows and says it is unsafe for us to return to Hogwarts."

"Oh my gosh. Do you think everyone back at Hogwarts is going to be okay?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"They should be fine, as long as Dumbledore is around. But this means that we have to go to a wizarding school here in America. Curret is supposed to take us there tomorrow and introduce us to the Headmaster there." Hermione was very stunned. _Not going back to Hogwarts! That's going to ruin my whole school year. Then again, a lot of good things have happened too. _Hermione thought as she looked at Draco and smiled. _At least he'll be there with me._

"Well, does this American school have a name?" Hermione asked.

"I think he said something like Pelton Academy or Delton or something like that," Draco said while trying to recall his conversation with Professor Curret. 

"Well," said Hermione while finishing up packing, "we better get down to the hospital and tell them that we will be unable to work there anymore. Even though it's only been like two days." They both laughed and walked out of the room holding hands.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Italicized words are what the character is thinking unless they emphasize the word.

Ch. 13-To Felton Academy

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Hermione's alarm went off at 5:30. She got out of bed and went to take a shower. She noticed that Draco had left her room and was apparently showering in his. She quickly washed her hair and dried off. She was not looking forward to going to a new school. _This is so unfair! Why can't I just stay with my friends in my last year! I can't even go to Hogwarts which makes it worse! _Hermione thought as she started to blow-dry her hair. She didn't know what to really where so she went to see if Draco had a clue.

"Hey, do you know if you we're supposed to get dressed up for this thing or not?"  
  


"Well, I hope you're not going to wear that," Draco said while he noticed she was wearing a towel, "Seriously though, I don't know. I'm just going to wear what I wore to work. I mean, if we need to change into robes we can when we get there."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Hermione said as she walked back and tried to decide what to wear. She finally decided on a light blue sweater tank-top, black pants and black sandals. She went to the mirror and with a wave of her wand she had make-up on. It was pretty natural but that was the way she liked it. 

"Hey," said Draco as he walked into her room with all his luggage, apparently ready before she was. (A/N: Sorry if I needed to put a semi-colon there instead of a comma but I have pretty bad grammar and I wasn't sure.) 

"Hey, do u think this looks okay?" Hermione said spinning around. _Wow, is she hot! _Draco thought as he eyed Hermione.

"Yeah, it looks great. Did you want to go say a quick good-bye to Harry and Ron before we leave?" Draco asked.

"Yeah but I don't want to wake them," Hermione said as she folded a shirt, "but I guess they wouldn't care. Just let me finish packing this stuff real quick and then I'll run up to their room." She finished packing and grabbed a room key from her nightstand; Ron had given her their extra one. 

Hermione quietly opened the door to Ron and Harry's room. She went over and sat on Harry's bed. He must be a light sleeper because that woke him up.

"I just came to say good-bye," Hermione said and embraced him in a hug.

"I can't believe you're actually going," said Harry, "it's going to be so weird."

"Well, hopefully I'll be back soon."

"Listen, if you ever need anything, anything at all just owl me and I'll be right there. No matter what is going on at the moment. Okay? Anything, promise?" Harry said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I promise. I'll write to you all the time too okay?" With that said Hermione went over and woke up Ron. They said their good-byes and Ron said just about the same thing as Harry. "I love you guys so much. Just remember that." Hermione smiled and stepped out into the hallway. As she waited for the elevator, she felt incredibly sad but she knew Dumbledore wouldn't do this if he didn't need to.

Professor Curret and Draco were waiting for Hermione when she got back to the room. Draco took her duffle bag and they headed towards the elevators.

"Professor?" Professor Curret looked down at Hermione. "Where exactly are we going? You weren't too clear on that earlier." Hermione asked while they entered an elevator.

"Well, we will be going to the northwest side of America. I think the school is located in Colorado…or something like that," Curret replied with a look on his face saying he didn't remember. 

"Will we have to take another plane to get there?" Draco asked not really to fly again.

"Yes we will, it's quite far away. Don't worry though the flight isn't as long as it was from England." They stepped off the elevator and went to get a taxi. It wasn't that easy but they eventually found one. The airport was only 15 minutes away and there wasn't that much traffic so they weren't crammed in the car for that long. When they pulled up to the terminal the cab driver took their bags out of the trunk and drove away. Professor Curret checked their bags on the curbside and then headed inside. The O'Hare Airport was bustling with people as usual and it would be very easy to get lost. They eventually found their gate but made it just on time so they had no time to look around like they did before. They boarded the plane, got comfortable and sat around for awhile until take-off. Draco and Hermione were sitting in row 12 and Curret was sitting in 20 something. Hermione liked that arrangement because she and Draco could talk about whatever they wanted without him listening. 

"So, what do you think the kids there are going to be like?" Hermione said while cuddling up next to Draco.

"I don't know," Draco said looking down at her.

"I hope their nice because I read somewhere that this is like the best wizarding school in America. Only the richest people can go there," Hermione said looking worried.

"Don't worry, we have each other right?" Draco said while smiling. The plane finally took off and right away Hermione fell and Draco did soon after. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Please fasten your seatbelts and flight attendants please prepare for landing," is what Hermione heard as she was waking up from her nap. She didn't realize that she could sleep the whole plane ride but she did. Draco was still asleep so she figured she better wake him up. She pushed herself up and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Draco, come on, we have to get up. The plane's landing…we'll be on the ground any second." Draco slowly opened his eyes, looked at Hermione and smiled. When the plane landed they got off and met Professor Curret at the gate.

"Hope you all had a nice flight," Professor Curret said while yawning, apparently he had slept too, "We need to go down to Baggage Claim and pick up our luggage. Alb-Professor Dumbledore said that if we follow the signs we should be able to find it."

"Professor?" Hermione asked as they started walking, "When are we supposed to meet Professor Dumbledore? He is meeting us right?"

"Yes, he is meeting us at Baggage Claim. He will be escorting you to the school because I have to get back to the others in Chicago." Hermione looked very relieved that they were going to see Dumbledore. Curret, Draco and Hermione followed the signs all the way to Baggage Claim (A/N: I didn't know if that was supposed to be capitalized…sorry if it's not). As they walked towards Dumbledore, he noticed that Draco and Hermione were holding hands. _I guess it really is true. Draco Malfoy with Hermione Granger, odd couple I must say._ Dumbledore thought as the threesome was approaching.

"Nice to see you again Albus," Professor Curret said shaking Dumbledore's hand.

"Same to you, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said nodding his head approvingly at both of them even though they were still holding hands. "Well, we better get your luggage and then Professor Curret can be on his way," he said while looking back at one of the luggage things. (A/N: sorry but I have no idea what they call those) When Draco and Hermione recognized their bags, Dumbledore grabbed them off the luggage carousel (A/N: Jenn just told me what it was…lol). With their bags in hand, they headed out onto the street and into the parking lot.

"Do you know how to drive?" Draco asked.

"I vaguely remember but I'm still here and I drove to the airport by myself. I think we should be fine," Dumbledore said trying to reassure the two.

"Sir, why don't we just use a portkey?" Hermione asked.

"I thought it might be fun to start driving again," Dumbledore replied with a smile.

"Yeah, fun for him but what about the other endangered passengers in the car," Draco whispered to Hermione which made her giggle. They reluctantly got in the car and Dumbledore started to drive. No one really talked much throughout the trip, although Dumbledore did warn them about Voldemort and the Death Eaters. About an hour into the trip, they started going up into the snowy mountains and Hermione got very cold. They had to stop and get her sweatshirt out of her bag in the trunk. Other than that delay, everything went smoothly.

"Where exactly are we going Professor?" Hermione asked while looking out the window at the beautiful landscape. There were evergreen trees everywhere and the branches and ground were covered with snow. 

"The academy that you will be attending is located in one of the highest and most unnoticeable parts of the mountains. That way no one will, except the people who know how to get there, will know where it is located. If any person ever does find it, it just looks like an old mansion with no one in it. It really does though, there's no spell or anything. Quite amazing actually," Dumbledore said and pondered on that thought for a moment. The rest of the trip up the mountains was incredible. Hermione thought the sight was absolutely breathtaking and kept pointing little things out to Draco; He seemed to be getting very annoyed. Luckily for him the trip ended quickly and they were parked right in front of a very old building, or what seemed to be a manor. The school sat on a clearing and was really big. Not as big as Hogwarts though. Dumbledore urged them from behind to walk towards the school. Hermione took Draco's hand, he knew she was nervous. As they walked up the steps Draco noticed a stone that had something written on it. When he took a closer look he realized it said **Felton Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry**. _So that was the name, Felton. Where have I heard that before?_ (A/N: I'm sorry I just had to put that in there…because Tom Felton plays Draco…I know he would never really know who he is but I just get a kick out of it!) Draco thought as the threesome made their way towards the school doors. Dumbledore opened the doors and they made their way into the Great Hall. It was at least three stories high and had hallways leading in every which way. The walls and floor were made of stone and looked very medieval. To the left of them was a huge staircase and Dumbledore motioned for them to use it. There were no students in the hallways so Hermione assumed there were in class. There were few pictures on the walls because there were doors everywhere on the second floor. Draco moved aside and let Dumbledore lead the way to the Headmaster's office. They took a sharp turn to the right at the end of the main hallway on the second floor and ascended another staircase. At the top of the staircase were two, big, oak, double doors with big brass knockers. Dumbledore knocked once and all of a sudden the door came to life and said "Password."

"Peach Pie," Dumbledore said and the doors opened.

"Why do all the Headmaster's passwords have to do with food?" Hermione whispered to Draco while referring to Dumbledore's password: Sorbet (pronounced Sherbert) Lemon. They all walked into the Headmaster's office and were amazed at its size. It looked like it was about 9 rooms put together and the floor was at all different levels with landings everywhere. Towards the back of the office was a staircase that lead up to the Headmaster's bedroom. The floor was a deep burgundy color and there were many oak cabinets and tables. On the highest landing in the middle of the room was a big desk with what looked like a throne behind it. There was a very frail, old man sitting on the throne and he looked up when they walked in.

"Albus!" the Headmaster exclaimed while standing up to greet them, "How wonderful to see you again!"

"Same to you," Dumbledore said while shaking the man's hand. "This here is Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger. They are the two best students at my school and I hope you find them acceptable."

"Well, if they are the two best students at your school then I must say they will be among the best ones here," he said with a smile, "Now for the last of the introductions, I am Professor Andrews. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts and I am also Headmaster of this school."

"Nice to meet you," Draco and Hermione said at the same time.

"We have arranged for you two to be sorted onto teams this evening at dinner. I know that it is a little different from your school. We have teams instead of houses but they work just about the same. They teams are called F-1, F-3, F-4 and F-5. I'm not really sure why we don't have a F-2. When I started teaching here that's how it was and I never changed it. You will have classes with only the people on your team but you will be able to share a common room with anyone you wish. There are four people to a common room. That is why we have so many doors, in case you were wondering. There is one common room that only has two people right now. The Team Leaders from teams F-1 and F-5 are in that room right now. They have agreed to let you share a room with them and can't wait to meet you. We better get going soon because classes are about to end and I don't want you two to be walking around the halls in that kind of a mess." With that said Draco and Hermione exchanged their good-byes with Dumbledore and headed out of the office. 

"I will contact you when it is safe to come back!" Dumbledore yelled as they exited the office. They began walking around the many halls and staircases of the school. As they neared a large door Professor Andrews turned around to speak to them.

"You will receive your class schedules after you have been sorted onto a team. Dinner is served at seven o'clock sharp. Please be there a little bit early and we will sort you then so you know what table to sit at." Professor Andrews then opened the large door and lead them into their new common room. It was just as big as the Head Boy/ Girl common at Hogwarts and decorated just as exquisitely. "Hermione, you're room is the one straight forward and Draco yours is the one farthest to the right. Blake and Blair should be up later. They'll show you around the school and hopefully you will be on one of the same teams as them. You're luggage has already been brought to your room. If you need anything, you know where my office is." And then he walked out of the common room. Draco went over to his room and looked around. _It's not as big as the one at Hogwarts but at least I get my own bathroom._ Draco thought while walking around his room examining everything from the stuff in the desk drawers to the bathroom sink. Hermione's room was much smaller than her other room but she was also very happy about her own bathroom. After about 10 minutes of looking around she went to find Draco. He was sitting on the couch in the common room. 

"Hey," Hermione said sitting down on his lap, "I was thinking, maybe we should start thinking of names."

"Names?" Draco said forgetting about the baby for a minute, "Oh yeah, okay. What did u have in mind?"

"I don't know. I've always loved the name Jocelyn for a girl but I haven't really thought about it. What do you think?"

"Oh so you think it's going to be a girl," Draco said while raising an eyebrow.

"No, I was just saying that I liked that name."

"Well, I never thought I would be having a child this soon so I never thought about it." Just then the door opened to the common room and two students, a girl and a boy, walked in. Blair ran right over to Hermione and gave her a big hug.

"Hi I'm Blair. I'm so glad I can finally meet you."

"I'm Hermione. It's nice to meet you too." While the girls were introducing themselves, the guys did the same.

"Nice to you meet you, I'm Blake." He said while shaking Draco's hand.

"Same here, I'm Draco. That over there is my girlfriend Hermione." He said nodding towards Hermione.

"Oh man! I should have known she wasn't available." Blake said with a disappointed look.

"Well, she was for awhile," Draco said jokingly and they both laughed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Who's that hottie over there?" Blair said eyeing Draco.

"That's my boyfriend, Draco. So keep your hand off him." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Don't worry! He's just so hot!"

"Yeah, the all of the girls at Hogwarts seem to think so too." Hermione joked and they both laughed.

"Do you want to go for a little tour of the school?" Blair asked Hermione anxiously.

"Sure! That sounds great!" Hermione said and the two started to head towards the door. "I'm goin' on a tour of the school with Blair. I'll be back before dinner!" Hermione informed Draco who was already deep in a conversation about quidditch.

"Okay, I'll meet you back here." Draco replied not really worrying about Hermione.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was put on team F-1, which was Blair's team and Draco was put on F-5, which was Blake's team. The four of them were making their way back to the common room after dinner when Hermione pulled Draco aside.

"We have to tell them about you-know-who and the Death Eaters."

"Why?!" Draco exclaimed more than asked.

"Because they could be in danger too. If the Death Eaters try to come to this school, like the did Hogwarts, those two could be in real danger."

"Fine, we'll tell them when we get back to the common room," Draco said and the two ran to catch up with their new friends.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Blair, Blake," Hermione said as all four of them sat down in the common room, "we have to tell you something."

"Okay, shoot."

"It's about you-know-who but let's start from the beginning. Draco's father is a Death Eater and absolutely hates Muggle-borns. I am a Muggle-born and as you both know am in a relationship with Draco. His father is very unhappy about this and has threatened my life and Draco's many times. Death Eaters have come to Hogwarts while Draco and I were away. They tore apart my house dormitory looking for me. Luckily I was away but if I hadn't of been I still would have been unharmed because I had different dorms this year. Anyway, our Headmaster has decided that it is not safe for the two of us to return to Hogwarts. So, we have come here. We have decided to tell you this just in case anything else happens. We do not want you two to be in danger because of us and would do anything to protect you. We just thought you ought to know because Draco has a way of knowing when his father is planning something. He knows nothing good can come from this." Blake and Blair sat their in shock but then comforted Hermione and Draco. After everything was resolved, they talked for a long time and then decided they needed to go to bed. 

Hermione was very tired and fell asleep right away. In the middle of the night she heard someone in the common room. She didn't think anything of it and closed her eyes again. That's when she heard the knob on her door turn and three shadows come her way. She tried to open her but before she could, someone grabbed a hold of her and pulled her out of bed. She recognized them right away, they were Death Eaters and they had come to get her. She kicked and screamed but they would not let her go. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco heard Hermione screaming and ran out of his room into the common room. He saw her being pulled out the door and saw the last wisp of the Death Eaters' cloaks. He knew he was too late. He ran to get Blake and Blair out of their beds, hoping they could help him save her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Muahahahahahaha! What a cliff-hanger! So sorry the other chapter was so short but hopefully this will make up for it! Thanks to Slytheringurl, dunkmoonX, Elly, lovelylady, Yelhsa, Simpson-Girl, Serpena, Sayin Bulma, and Tamsy, Daine + Lilac for reviewing for Ch. 12! You guys are the best! The next chapter should be up soon!

Much Love,

C& J


	14. A Stupid Death Eater's Big Mistake

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT PROFESSOR CURRET, DESIREE BLAIR, THE PLOT OF COURSE AND *SIGH* FELTON ACADEMY.

PREVIOUSLY:

Hermione was very tired and fell asleep right away. In the middle of the night she heard someone in the common room. She didn't think anything of it and closed her eyes again. That's when she heard the knob on her door turn and three shadows come her way. She tried to open her but before she could, someone grabbed a hold of her and pulled her out of bed. She recognized them right away, they were Death Eaters and they had come to get her. She kicked and screamed but they would not let her go. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco heard Hermione screaming and ran out of his room into the common room. He saw her being pulled out the door and saw the last wisp of the Death Eaters' cloaks. He knew he was too late. He ran to get Blake and Blair out of their beds, hoping they could help him save her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 14- A Stupid Death Eaters Big Mistake

He ran into Blake's room first. 

"Wake up!" Draco yelled.

Blake's eyes opened with a look of surprise, "What is it?"

"Hermione's gone. They took Hermione!" Draco frantically yelled.

Blake quickly got out of bed and began to put a robe on; "Who took Hermione?"

"Death Eaters," Draco said and sighed. He knew his father had a big part on this.

"I'll go wake Blair," Blake said, "You go tell Professor Andrews."

A look of confusion came onto Draco's face. He forgot how to get to the Professor Andrew's office. 

"Oh, you go through the portrait of Tom Felton. The password is Twizzler. Hurry!" Blake said when he noticed the confused look on Draco's face.

"Thanks," Draco mumbled and ran to find the portrait. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Professor Andrews!" Draco yelled running into his office.

"What is it Draco?" Andrews asked.

"It's Hermione- the Death Eaters took her," Draco said, while trying to catch his breath.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blair was already up since she shared a room with Hermione, she heard the Death Eaters come. The Death Eaters had put a binding spell on her, so she couldn't move. 

"BLAIR!" Blake yelled. He muttered the countercurse and Blair ran up to Blake.

"Hermione's gone!" she said while pressing her head into Blake's chest. She had only known Hermione for a couple hours, but she felt like she had known her forever. 

"It's okay, we'll find her," Blake said as he stroked Blair's hair, "It'll be okay."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was forced to disapparate to a cave in the middle of the Rocky Mountains. 

When she got there, she was about to be thrown into a cell until a low voice spoke. "Do not hurt the girl! She is carrying the child that will bring me immortality!" 

The Death Eaters pushed her into a cold cell with only some hay to keep her warm.

"I AM NOT A FRICKEN ANIMAL YOU KNOW!" Hermione yelled.

"Shut the hell up girl! You're right though; you are not an animal. You're lower than an animal; you are a MUDBLOOD!" one Death Eater yelled back. 

The Mudblood comment got Hermione's blood boiling and she began to pound on the door. 

"Do not make me put you under the Imperious Curse so you will shut up," the same Death Eater said. 

Hermione gave up. It was no use. She lay down on a pile of hay, staring at the door. A rat ran across the floor and Hermione shrieked.

The very annoyed Death Eater came over to her cell. "What is the matter with you?

"A-a-a rat!" Hermione said, standing on her tiptoes like she was trying to get off the floor. "It's unsanitary, and if Voldermort wants a healthy baby, he better give me nicer living conditions."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I see," Professor Andrews said, "Lillyanna," he addressed his secretary, "please owl Albus Dumbledore and let him know that Hermione has been kidnapped. Tell him to come here as quickly as possible."

"Will do," said the squeaky voice of Lillyanna.

"Until Professor Dumbledore gets here, all we can do it wait. I want you, Blake and Blair to lock all of the windows in your room and stay together. I'm sure that the Death Eaters won't come back, but this is just a precaution. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Death Eater seemed to think Hermione had a good point, so he went to go talk to Voldermort.

"The Mudblood says that where she is staying right now is unsanitary, and if you want the baby to be healthy then she should be placed in better living conditions," the Death Eater explained.

"Then what are you waiting for? If that is the price for a healthy baby, then give her the nicest room you can find!" Voldermort yelled at the Death Eater.

"Yes, my Lord."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blake, Draco and Blair sat in a circle in their common room. Blair noticed that Draco's eyes were very watery. _He must really love that girl. I wish Blake would love me that much._ "Draco, are you okay?"

Draco seemed to wake up from a trance; "I should have stayed with her tonight. She said she was worried, but I brushed it off thinking we were safe."

Blair gave him a hug. "It'll be okay."

"Do you even know why Voldermort wants Hermione?" Draco asked suddenly angry with her for not understanding. 

"Why?" Blair seemed worried.

"Because, Hermione is carrying my baby! That baby will bring immortality to Voldermort if he gets a hold of it!" Draco yelled.  

 "If You-Know-Who really wants her baby, then he won't harm her. And Hermione looks like she is only a couple weeks pregnant, so she will be safe for a very long time. Don't worry, we will find her."

"I guess your right, Blair," Draco said, but he still couldn't get him mind off of Hermione. _Is she okay? How are they treating her? Where is she?_

"Is anybody up for a game of cards?" Blake asked. 

"Sure!" Blair said.

Draco didn't say anything; he just lay down onto the couch, wishing Hermione were by his side.

"Draco? Are you in?" Blake asked.

"No, maybe the next game," Draco mumbled into the pillow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Death Eater came back and opened Hermione's cell door. 

"Follow me," he said and Hermione followed him out.

The Death Eater led her to a big room that looked a bit like the one Hermione had at Hogwarts. There was a big four-poster bed in the center of the room, a vanity, desk and a large bathroom with a gigantic bathtub. 

_Now where is Draco to share it with me?_ Hermione laughed out loud and the Death Eater glared at her.

"Do you like this room or would you rather have your cell?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"I love it. Sorry I just remembered something, that's why I was laughing," Hermione replied.

"Breakfast will be brought to you in two hours," the Death Eater walked out of the room, and locked the door.

_Great, now I get a good room, but I am stuck in boredom. _Hermione looked around the room. _This is one really stupid Death Eater. _She thought when she noticed a window.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Draco, you should really try to get some sleep. You look horrible," Blair said.

"I'm fine. I think I might try to send Hermione an owl. If she gets it, then she will be able to tell us where she is," Draco said.

"That's a good idea, Draco. But what are the chances Hermione will get it?" Blake asked.

"She probably won't get it, but it's worth a try. Do you have an owlry in this school?" Draco said.

"Yes we do. I'll take you to it once you write her a letter," Blair said.

Draco took out a piece of parchment and began to write.

"Okay, all finished. Are you ready to go?" Draco asked Blair.

"Sure, come on," Blair said and led him down the corridor to a stairwell. "If you walk up to the top, there is a wooden door that says Owlry on it. You can't miss it. I'll meet you back in the room."

"Thanks," Draco walked up to the owlry and found a black owl that looked somewhat like his fathers. _It'll be a good enough of a disguise._ He tied his letter on the owl's foot and put a privacy spell on the letter. Only Hermione would be able to read it. "Do whatever it takes to get this to Hermione Granger," Draco said and released the owl into the dark night.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione sat on the bed, braiding her hair. _I might as well look good if I can't feel good._ "Much better," she said when she was finished. She lay back down on the bed. _How could I have prevented this? Oh yeah, Draco could have stayed with me! But then again, that probably wouldn't have helped; the Death Eaters would have just put a binding spell on him like they did to Blair. _Hermione heard a tapping noise and looked over at the window. There was an owl with a note attached to its foot! Hermione leapt off of the bed and unlatched the window.

"Thank you so much!" she brought the owl in.

"Stay here, I will need you to bring back this reply," Hermione said as she set the owl down on the windowsill. "You have to be quiet!"

Hermione untied the note and read it. It was from Draco!

Hermione- 

_I truly hope that you get this note. I am so sorry that I didn't stay with you. Don't worry. Help is on the way; Professor Andrews already talked to Dumbledore and they are forming a search party for you. Can you tell me where you are? Hermione everything will be okay. Stay strong for the baby's sake. I love you more than you will ever know._

Draco 

__

Hermione smiled. Thank you Draco! She couldn't find any spare parchment, so she had to write on the back of Draco's note with a pen she found. She tied it to the owl's foot. "Take this to Draco Malfoy. If you can't find him, then take it to either Blake, Blair, Professor Dumbledore or Professor Andrews or any other teacher at Hogwarts or Felton Academy."

Just as the owl flew off, the Death Eater knocked at Hermione's door. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco decided to play cards with Blair and Blake to take his mind off of Hermione. He was just about to put his winning Poker hand down when an own came and dropped a letter down next to Draco.

"Is it from Hermione?!?!?!" Blair almost yelled.

"Yes," Draco said, very excitedly as he began to read the note out loud to Blake and Blair.

Draco- 

_I hope this finds you. I am so scared. I know Voldermort won't hurt me because he wants this baby. I think I am in some cave in the Rocky Mountains. That is the only information they gave me. I know, it doesn't help much. What is going to happen to me? I am already getting morning sickness; I have been throwing up ever since I got here. I am so miserable, but please don't worry about me. I'm strong-I have to be after putting up with how you treated me for 6 years. Please find me soon! I miss you so badly. I love you. _

_Hugs and many kisses,_

_Hermione_

"Let's go show this to Professor Andrews. Maybe they can track the letter." Draco said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can only think of one way we could possibly find Hermione," Albus said.

"What is that," Tom (Professor Andrews) asked.

"Have you by chance told Hermione and Blair a little about themselves yet?"

"No. I didn't think we would need to. Are you thinking that the connection between the two might be able to save Hermione?"

"Exactly."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Hey everybody! Jenn here! How'd you like this chapter? You won't find out what the connection between Blair and Hermione is till the next chapter, which should be posted later today or tomorrow. (Depending on when I will be able to get on the computer. My dad is having a fit because I am on 24/7 writing.) Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter: The Inkblot Faery, I-LOVE-SPENCER, Water-princess123 and Lovleylady. Thanks so much! You guys rock!

XoXo,

C&J

  
  



	15. The Double Connection

Quick Authors Note: The reason why we're getting this chapter up so quickly is because it is a birthday present to our loyal reviewer I-LOVE-SPENCER. Happy Birthday!

DISCLAIMER: I'M SICK OF WRITING THESE. READ OUR OTHER CHAPTERS TO GET THE INFORMATION.

Previously:

"I can only think of one way we could possibly find Hermione," Albus said.

"What is that," Tom (Professor Andrews) asked.

"Have you by chance told Hermione and Blair a little about themselves yet?"

"No. I didn't think we would need to. Are you thinking that the connection between the two might be able to save Hermione?"

"Exactly."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 15: The Double Connection

Draco ran up to the headmaster's office to give him the letter Hermione wrote back.

"Professor! Oh, hi Professor Dumbledore," Draco said, "Look at this," Draco handed Professor Andrews Hermione's letter. "I have a feeling I wasn't supposed to do this, but I owld Hermione, and she wrote back!"

"That could have gotten Hermione in a lot of trouble, Draco," Dumbledore said, but read over the letter once Andrews had finished reading it. 

"Draco. I think we need to summon Blake and Blair up here. Professor Dumbledore and myself have been talking and we think we have an idea on how to find Hermione," Andrews said. "Lillyanna, please fetch Blake and Blair for me."

"Yes sir," Lillyanna left the room shortly and came back with a confused Blake and Blair.

"How exactly can we help?" Blair asked.

"Well, I'm not sure about Blake, but you, play a key part in this," Andrews said.

"I do?" an astonished Blair asked.

"Blair, you and Hermione are connected," Andrews began.

Everybody gawked at Professor Andrews.

"I knew there was something weird between us, what is it?" Blair asked.

"You and Hermione Granger are fraternal twins," Andrews said.

Blair wobbled a bit where she was standing and had to hold onto Blake for support. 

"You mean we are sisters? Then how come we don't have the same parents?" Blair asked.

"Your real parents died when you were both born. You went to a family in America and Hermione went to a family in England," Andrews said. 

Blair's face took on a contorted form and she stared at Professor Andrews.

  
"You mean to say that the William's aren't my real parents; I was adopted?!?!" Blair said.

"Yes, you were adopted," Dumbledore said.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Why didn't anybody tell me this before?" Blair said.

"We would have, but we didn't even think you would ever meet. Then this all happens," Andrews said.

"You said I would be able to help find Hermione; how is that?" Blair asked.

"All twins have a special connection between them," Dumbledore began, "you and Hermione are connected by that too. Twins are able to read each other's mind when one or both of them is in serious trouble. If Hermione truly is in trouble, then you should be able to find her. It's kind of like a magnet affect; you are south and Hermione is north; you attract." 

"You're saying that I will be able to 'attract' Hermione and that is how we will find her? So basically you could just put me in the Rocky Mountains and let me lose and see where I go," Blair said, half joking.

"Exactly what we will do, except we will be with you," Dumbledore said.

"When can we go?" Draco asked, anxiously.

"We can go tomorrow, we need to make sure that we are missing no information," Andrews replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Who were you talking to?" the Death Eater asked Hermione.

"Oh, I was talking to myself. I do that quite a lot," Hermione answered hoping he would believe her. 

The Death Eater glared at Hermione, not sure if he should believe her. His eyes went to the open window; "Why is that window open?"

"It was really stuffy in here. I'm guessing there has been no fresh air in here since you guys got here," Hermione said, lying again.

"Well, personally I don't believe you, but I don't see any evidence that would prove it," the Death Eater said, "The Dark Lord wishes to talk to you in the morning, so get to sleep now; sleeping in is a sign of laziness."

"Sleeping in is a sign of a pregnant woman," Hermione mumbled and pulled the covers down on the bed.

"What was that?" the Death Eater asked.

"Oh nothing," Hermione lay down on her bed and turned the light off; it was already two in the morning and she was tired.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco, Blake or Blair could barely sleep that night. They had a big day a head of them, and needed all the sleep they could get. Draco brought Hermione's pillow into his bed and used that one instead. He could smell the flowery smell of her shampoo on it, and it reminded him a lot of her. 

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Draco smacked his alarm and it shut off.

"What is it with these things?" Draco stretched his arms up and noticed Blair standing right next to his bed.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"I was wondering, when is Hermione's birthday" Blair asked.

"The same as yours," Draco said and got out of bed. He was only in his boxers, but personally he could care less right now; the only thing that occupied his mind right now was finding Hermione.

Blair giggled at the sight of Draco in his boxers, "I can see why Hermione is attracted to you."

Draco smirked, "So, you like what you see?"

"Very much, but I'm with Blake and I intend to stay faithful to him," Blair said.

"As I to Hermione," Draco said.

"I just want to see if they didn't change our birthdays; do you know when her's is?" Blair asked.

"October 21st," Draco said as he headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

Blair realizing that she shouldn't be following him, said "Thanks Draco. I'm going to get dressed. I'll meet you and Blake in 30 minutes in the common room, okay?"

"Right," Draco said from behind a closed door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione woke up to the sound of a Death Eater banging on her door.

"Argh! It's only 7:30!" Hermione yelled.

"Lord Voldermort expects you to join him for breakfast in 1 hours time," the Death Eater said.

"Fine! But I don't have anything nice to wear," Hermione said.

"Open your closet," the Death Eater said through the door.

Hermione opened it and found a pale green silk dress. _It must be really expensive by the looks of this fabric._ Hermione went into the bathroom and started the bath. She slipped in. It felt so great to get out of her dirty nightgown. She finished quickly and shook her hair. _Now all I need is a comb,__ she thought and a mother of pearl comb appeared in front of her. _Wow!_ She combed out her hair and dried it using a hair dryer that appeared the same way as the comb did. _And for my makeup?_ The counter was covered in every color and shade possible. __Oh my goodness. I could spend hours experimenting with these. Hermione applied her foundation, powder and blush then looked for some natural looking shadow. She found a pearly brown color and applied it. She swiped some clear pink gloss on her lips and tried the door. Surprisingly, it opened and she walked down a long dirt hallway to where she assumed was the dining room._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After everyone was ready to go, they met in Professor Andrews's office. 

"Is everybody ready?" Andrews asked.

"Yes, all set," they replied in unison.

"Okay, now we will hike off of Felton grounds, then we will disapparate to the center of the rocky mountains. From there we will by disapparate on and off in the direction Blair points out," Andrews told everybody.

"Wait, I am not really good at directions and if everybody is following me then I'll get nervous and mess up," Blair pointed out.

"Well then, I guess you're going to have to suck it up and deal with it," Andrews said.

"Great," Blair said looking down at her feet.

"Now, if you are all ready, lets go, we are wasting precious time," Dumbledore said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~

Hermione sat down at the table, opposite of Voldermort.

"I thought you wouldn't have showed up," Voldermort said.

"Why would I not show? I am absolutely starving," Hermione replied eying all of the food sitting in the middle of the table.

"Well then," Voldermort snapped his fingers and two house elves appeared and began to serve the food.

Voldermort watched as Hermione ate and ate and ate. "Don't you ever get full?"

"Well, since I was food deprived all night, and pregnant woman get cravings. And I was definitely craving that bacon," Hermione said as she helped herself to another roll.

"I called you down to talk about my heir," Voldermort said.

"Excuse me? This is MY baby you're talking about. Draco's and mine. Not yours," Hermione said.

"That is where you are wrong I am afraid," Voldermort said.

Hermione stopped eating and looked up.

"You will stay here until the baby is born. When it is born, you will be able to nurse it for one weeks time, then you will hand him over to me. He will be the one that brings me immortality," Voldermort said.

"How do you know it will be a he? I had this feeling that it would be a girl," Hermione said. 

"It will be a boy. That is what the prophecy said," Voldermort said.

"The prophesy?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, would you like to see it? I had a scribe record what it was," Voldermort said.

"Yes please," Hermione said and followed Voldermort to a safe.

Voldermort plugged in a combination and pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Hermione.

Hermione read it:

The first child born to Miss Thomas and Mr. Malfoy will either be strong enough to end the rule of Lord Voldermort or bring him to immortality.  

"Well, I guess you have the wrong baby then. My name is not Miss Thomas," Hermione said.

"That is where you are wrong again. You are not really a Granger, or an only child," Voldermort said.

"Please explain yourself," Hermione said, turning ghostly white.

"You were adopted. You also have a fraternal twin sister. I think you might know her; does the name Blair Williams ring a bell?" Voldermort asked.

"Blair-and-me-are-twin-sisters?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and you are Miss Thomas," Voldermort said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once everybody was off of Felton Academy grounds, they disapparated to the Rocky Mountains. 

"Now Blair, which way do we head next?" Professor Andrews asked.

Blair's eyes became glassy and she began to spin around.

"What is happening to her, Professor," Blake asked concerned.

"She is almost in a dream right now; she is navigating. No need to worry," Andrews said.

Blair suddenly stopped. "I know exactly where she is." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Hey guys! Jenn here! I hope you liked this chapter. It took a while to write. Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 14, I-LOVE-SPENCER, lovleylady, silverspark, The Inkblot Faery, Canesflyers and Psychoblondie21. OMG we have 97 reviews!!!!! 3 more reviews and it'll be 100! Hey, you never know we might do something special when we reach it…hmmm…

Much love,

C&J


	16. Where is Hermione?

DISCLAIMER: I'M SICK AND TIRED OF WRITING THIS! CHECK THE OTHER CHAPTERS!

Quick Author's Note: Just to clear things up…Hermione has different colored hair than Blair's because they aren't identical twins. Also, Hermione isn't afraid of Voldemort because she knows he won't hurt her. He wants her baby and would do anything to get it. Hope that helped you guys!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

PREVIOUSLY:

"Blair, you and Hermione are connected," Andrews began.  
  
Everybody gawked at Professor Andrews.  
  
"I knew there was something weird between us, what is it?" Blair asked.  
  
"You and Hermione Granger are fraternal twins," Andrews said.  
  
Blair wobbled a bit where she was standing and had to hold onto Blake for support.   
  
"You mean we are sisters? Then how come we don't have the same parents?" Blair asked.  
  
"Your real parents died when you were both born. You went to a family in America and Hermione went to a family in England," Andrews said.   
  
Blair's face took on a contorted form and she stared at Professor Andrews.  
  
"You mean to say that the William's aren't my real parents; I was adopted?!?!" Blair said.  
  
"Yes, you were adopted," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake! Why didn't anybody tell me this before?" Blair said.  
  
"We would have, but we didn't even think you would ever meet. Then this all happens," Andrews said.  
  
"You said I would be able to help find Hermione; how is that?" Blair asked.  
  
"All twins have a special connection between them," Dumbledore began, "you and Hermione are connected by that too. Twins are able to read each other's mind when one or both of them is in serious trouble. If Hermione truly is in trouble, then you should be able to find her. It's kind of like a magnet affect; you are south and Hermione is north; you attract."   
  
"You're saying that I will be able to 'attract' Hermione and that is how we will find her? So basically you could just put me in the Rocky Mountains and let me lose and see where I go," Blair said, half joking.  
  
"Exactly what we will do, except we will be with you," Dumbledore said.  
  
"When can we go?" Draco asked, anxiously.  
  
"We can go tomorrow, we need to make sure that we are missing no information," Andrews replied.  
  
  


Once everybody was off of Felton Academy grounds, they disapparated to the Rocky Mountains.   
  
"Now Blair, which way do we head next?" Professor Andrews asked.  
  
Blair's eyes became glassy and she began to spin around.  
  
"What is happening to her, Professor," Blake asked concerned.  
  
"She is almost in a dream right now; she is navigating. No need to worry," Andrews said.  
  
Blair suddenly stopped. "I know exactly where she is."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ch. 16-Where is Hermione?

"I know exactly where she is," Blair said with a confused look on her face, "I just have no idea how to get there. I mean, I can picture everything about where she is but none of the surroundings."

"Just try to describe everything you can about where Hermione is," Professor Andrews said.

"Let's see," said Blair while closing her eyes, trying to remember, "It was a cave, an underground cave. It had a manor in the cave though. Hermione's room is in the top tower. She can see out into all the land because her tower looks like a tree," then Blair opened her eyes. "We have to find her. She's not scared because she knows Voldemort wants her baby but we still need to find her fast."

"Well, which way do you think we should go?" Blake asked.

"I think we should split up but we can't go too far from each other in case something happens."

"Draco, you go with Professor Dumbledore and Blake and Blair you can come with me," Professor Andrews suggested. They all nodded and headed off in opposite directions. They agreed that if either of them was in danger they should set of red sparks and the others would need to come right away. Dumbledore and Draco headed west because that was the direction Blair stopped spinning in and they thought there might be some kind of connection.

"Keep you're eye out for anything that might look like an entrance to a cave and big trees," Dumbledore said looking down at Draco. "There is no need to worry, Hermione will be okay. Remember what Blair said?" Draco looked up at him. 

"Yea, Hermione isn't scared of Voldemort because he wants our baby." _Shit! I just admitted that I got Hermione pregnant to our Headmaster! Damn it! Hopefully he won't care._ Draco thought before he went on. "I still worry about her though. Nothing is every guaranteed with you-know-who." After that neither of them spoke while they walked, they just looked for what Blair described. (That's a good thing on Draco's part) 

"I hope the others are okay," Draco said with a concerned expression, "We haven't heard from them in awhile." 

"They'll be fine. They would have let us know if anything had happened to them." Just then red sparks started flying up into the sky about a mile away. Draco and Dumbledore just stared at each other then ran as fast as they could towards the red sparks. They pushed past many branches and half-tripped over a lot of tree roots. _That guy is in pretty good shape, being as old as he is._ Draco thought as he looked over at Dumbledore who was running right next to him. In the distance Draco could see Andrews, Blair and Blake all standing at what looked like somewhat of a clearing. When they were standing right next to the threesome Draco noticed what they were all staring at. _How the hell are we supposed to find Hermione in this?!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was very bored the next day. She was locked up in her room the whole time with absolutely nothing to do. She thought about writing to Draco again but she didn't have an owl and there was no other means of sending/receiving any mail. She hadn't seen Voldemort the whole day, apparently he had other things to attend to. _Probably killing more innocent people, _Hermione thought as one of the house elves knocked on her door.

"Come on in," the house elves could get through any charmed lock without even trying. 

"Your dinner Miss," the house elf announced. He set Hermione's dinner down on her desk and left quickly. She heard the lock click and knew that she was again locked in this room. Her meals had been brought up the whole day and she never left the room. She was in no mood to eat and walked over to the window to try to get some fresh air. She was pretty much used to the view her room had. There were trees everywhere on top of the cliff. The cave she was sat among many others in what looked like a valley. There was a big rock cliff that separated the forest from the caves. There was a small clearing at the other end of the forest, far from the cave she was in. Today the view was different though. There were five people standing in the clearing looking at the caves amazed. _Why the hell would caves be so interesting when you can barely see into them?!_ Hermione thought before she took a closer look at who was actually standing there. _What in the world?! How did they find me?! Hermione thought as she stood there in awe. _I can't believe they actually found me! Wait, they haven't found me yet. All they know is that I'm in a cave. There are hundreds and hundreds of caves here. _Hermione thought with a disappointed look on her face. __Maybe that's why they're just standing there; trying to decide what to do next. (A/N: Sorry if I wasn't supposed to put a semi-colon there. English isn't my best subject.) She knew they were to far away for them to see her waving and she didn't dare yell. A Death Eater might hear her and chase her rescuers away. She would just have to wait and hope that they found her. She sat by the window for about another ten minutes, watching them discuss what to do next and then realized that she was quite hungry. She went over to the desk and ate her dinner quickly. She wanted to get back and watch her visitors, hoping she would be able to catch their eye. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are any of you hurt?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, we are fine," Andrews informed everyone, "we just thought one these might be where Hermione is."

"Yeah, I kind of get this feeling that she's here somewhere," Blair told everyone.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Draco asked.

"I say we split up again," Blake suggested, "It makes most sense, doesn't it?"

"I suppose so," Dumbledore said, "Draco and I will go that way," he said pointing in the direction of Hermione's cave, "You guys can go that way." 

"Red sparks again Albus?" Andrews asked.

"Make them red if someone is hurt and green if you've found something." Andrews nodded and walked in the opposite direction of Draco and Dumbledore. For about an hour the two searched every cave in sight. They still had no sign of Hermione or any manor for that fact.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was looking out her window most of the evening. She could tell that they were all searching for her because she hadn't seen any of them in awhile. A couple times she thought she saw Draco's platinum blond hair but she just told herself it was a figment of her imagination. _Wow…being cooped up in this room all day has its effects. That's when she saw them; Draco and Dumbledore were coming towards the cave she was in. She waved out her window but apparently she blended in with the tree._

"Pssssttt…"she said quite loudly but not loud enough for anyone else to hear. Draco stood up straight and she could tell he was trying to listen. "Up here." Draco looked up and saw Hermione waving at him. He had the biggest smile on his face and tapped Dumbledore on the shoulder. Dumbledore stood up and saw Hermione and waved back.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine," Hermione insisted, "Just get me out of here."

"Do you think you can climb down from there?" Dumbledore whispered for fear of being overheard by the wrong person.

"I don't know, what if I fall?" Hermione said a little too loud.

"We'll catch you," Draco said reassuringly, "we promise."

"Okay, here goes nothing." Hermione swung one leg over the windowsill and looked down.

"Where do you think you are going?" a cold, mean voice asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco saw Hermione being pulled back into the room and started to climb the tree after her. Dumbledore pulled him down and told him to stay. 

"I'm going to go get her. You stay here in case she escapes by herself." With that, Dumbledore fled into the cave, wand at ready. Draco just stood there, he knew those hands. They were the hands had threatened him many times before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Hey you guys! Catie here! I know it's short but I wanted to get this up today and not have you wait another day for a really long chapter. Besides, I love cliff-hangers! Anyway, a big thanks to those who reviewed for Ch. 15: Elly, eth, canesflyers, faerie-match-maker, ash, TaoRen, Tamsy, Daine + Lilac, and I-LOVE-SPENCER! You guys rock! The next chapter should be up within the next few days!

Much Love,

C & J


	17. The Truth Comes Out

I just wanted to say a special thanks to Yelhsa for letting me use her idea in this chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

DISCLAIMER: READ THE OTHER CHAPTERS IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT IF I OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY OR NOT.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

PREVIOUSLY:

Draco saw Hermione being pulled back into the room and started to climb the tree after her. Dumbledore pulled him down and told him to stay. 

"I'm going to go get her. You stay here in case she escapes by herself." With that, Dumbledore fled into the cave, wand at ready. Draco just stood there, he knew those hands. They were the hands that had threatened him many times before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Italicized words are the character's thoughts unless it used to emphasize the word being used._

Ch. 17- The Truth Comes Out

Hermione couldn't see where she was going and had no idea who was carrying her. The person who was carrying her put a blinding spell on her so she wasn't able to see what was going on. Suddenly she felt very cold and knew they must be going into the dungeons of the manor. She was sat down in a chair and felt her hands being tied up behind her so she was not able to get up. 

"Take the blinding spell off her," a cold voice said. Hermione immediately recognized the voice as Voldemort's. The spell was taken off Hermione and she immediately looked around. They were in the lowest dungeon of the manor and Hermione was freezing. She turned around to see who brought her down here. She immediately recognized him; it was no one other than the famous Lucius Malfoy. He didn't even acknowledge she was there; instead he was looking straight ahead. Hermione turned back around and noticed that Voldemort was sitting across from her in another chair.

"May I ask where you were going?"

"No where," Hermione replied confidently, "I just wanted to get some fresh and I thought it might be nice to sit on my windowsill." Voldemort looked at her with much suspicion. She stared back at him, knowing that he was able to go into her mind because of his skills in Occlumency, and tried to clear her mind.

"Liar," Lucius said, "I heard my son. He was standing right outside your window."

"Stay out of this Lucius," Voldemort ordered. 

"Yes My Lord," Lucius replied and walked towards the back of the room. The 'staring contest' went on for a couple minutes before Voldemort broke the silence.

"Alright, I believe you," Voldemort said while Lucius eyed him but then quickly turned away, "But, as long as we are here I have some other matters to address with you." Hermione let out a sigh of relief but didn't let it show. "I can tell you are doubting the prophecy you have heard. What are you concerns?"

"Well," Hermione said uneasily, "I have been having doubts about whether or not I was the right Miss Thomas that the prophecy was speaking of."

"Very well, so have I," Voldemort admitted, "I have decided to call in Susan Trelawny to see what she has to say about it."

"Excuse me, sir?" Voldemort looked over at Hermione, "don't you mean Sybil Trelawny not Susan?"

"No, I am calling in Sybil's sister. Susan is a much better seer than Sybil." Hermione nodded in understanding. "Now that we have everything sorted out I will have a house-elf escort you up to your room and will have one call you down when Susan gets here." Voldemort snapped his fingers and a house elf came running. Hermione followed the house elf up to her room with her mind a different place. _What if I'm not the right Thomas? What's Voldemort going to do with me if he finds out I'm not the one who carries his heir? I mean, I'd be pretty pissed if I went through all the trouble he did to find my heir and it wasn't the right one. What if he tries to kill me? Oh my God, I have to get out of here as soon as possible._ Hermione got back up to her room and tried to think of an escape plan that would actually work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco just stood right outside the cave. _How the hell does he expect me to just wait here?! The one person that I truly care about is in danger and he just expects me to stand here and wait.  Draco tried sitting down thinking it might help. _Okay this isn't working either! My asshole of a father has my girlfriend and I'm just supposed to stand here. _Draco was now frustrated that he was pacing back forth across the entrance of the cave. He had to come up with a plan, something to save Hermione, for she wasn't strong enough to save herself. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was hiding right near the entrance to the manor, trying to figure out a way to get in. He knew the house-elves would not let him without special orders so he decided he was going to have to climb in through one of the open windows on the first floor. Dumbledore put one leg through the window as cautiously as he could, for fear of being heard. Once he got inside unheard, he assumed they had taken Hermione down to the dungeons. So, he searched around the first floor, looking in every door. He was very careful not to be heard and finally found the door leading to the dungeons. He could faintly hear people talking and moved the stairs ever so quietly. He stopped halfway down the stairs and listened to the conversation.

"Alright, I believe you," Voldemort said while Lucius eyed him but then quickly turned away, "But, as long as we are here I have some other matters to address with you." Hermione let out a sigh of relief but didn't let it show. "I can tell you are doubting the information in the prophecy you have heard. What are you concerns?"

"Well," Hermione said uneasily, "I have been having doubts about whether or not I was the right Miss Thomas that the prophecy was speaking of."

"Very well, so have I," Voldemort admitted, "I have decided to call in Susan Trelawny to see what she has to say about it."

"Excuse me, sir?" Voldemort looked over at Hermione, "don't you mean Sybil Trelawny not Susan?"

"No, I am calling in Sybil's sister. Susan is a much better seer than Sybil." Hermione nodded in understanding. "Now that we have everything sorted out I will have a house-elf escort you up to your room and will have one call you down when Susan gets here." Voldemort snapped his fingers and a house elf came running. Dumbledore quickly ran up the stairs and hid behind a trunk in another room. He was able to see the stairs and watched Hermione follow the house-elf up. He was pretty sure which way Hermione's room was and would have to go find her. Just then he heard footsteps coming from the dungeon stairs and quickly found a place to hide in a room upstairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione went over to her window and tried to open it but she couldn't. _There must have been some kind of spell put on it because I can't see out it either._ Just then a knock came at her door.

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you in one hours time in the dungeons. Miss Trelawny will be here then."

"Okay," Hermione sighed. Without a window she had no possible way of getting out. She got a dress out of her closet and laid down on her bed for awhile. She needed to think about things in a logical way when another knock came at her door.

"The Dark Lord has changed his mind. He wants to see you in the dungeons now!" the Death Eater announced and stormed off. Hermione put on a coat of lip gloss and headed down to the dungeons. Again, she was freezing even though she had on something thicker this time.

"Hermione," Voldemort nodded at her and motioned for her to sit across from him, "Susan Trelawny is here to answer your question about the prophecy." Voldemort looked over at Susan and nodded at her to begin.

"Okay, well, it says here that the son of Miss Thomas and Mr. Malfoy was either supposed to bring Lord Voldemort immortality or end his reign. From what I understand there is more than one Miss Thomas and you are wondering if you were the one indicated in the prophecy. Is that correct?" Hermione nodded. "Well lets see what I can do." Susan closed her eyes and after a few minutes began to speak.

"I see Draco Malfoy holding a baby. There is someone standing next to him. She has dark brown hair, hazel eyes and is quite tall. Mr. Malfoy is handing the baby over to the Dark Lord." Susan opened her eyes. "That is all I can see." Hermione paid no attention though. Right after Susan announced dark brown hair and hazel eyes Hermione went very pale. She looked over at Voldemort who had the coldest of cold looks on his face. The red slits he had for eyes got even smaller and were focused on Hermione. 

"Thank you Susan, you may leave now." Voldemort said without taking his eyes off Hermione. As soon as everyone was gone but Hermione and the Lord he stood up and walked over to her. He pulled her up by the hair and dragged her to a door. He threw her in the cell, closed the door and locked it. There was bench at the end of the 6 by 6 cell. There was hay on the floor and rats scurried across it every once in awhile. Hermione sat huddled up in a corner and cried, for there was nothing else to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in Chicago while Harry was in the middle of a very important trial something happened. This was something that only happened when a certain person was about to kill. This never happened to anyone else, only him. Harry's scar started to burn.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Muahahahahaha! Hope you guys liked it! I'm so evil! hehehe…Sorry it took awhile to get up! I needed to take a break from writing yesterday. Thanks to everyone who reviewed for Ch. 16: ash, eth, Dracosgurlie, Lauria-teacup, The Inkblot Faery, Serpena, TaoRen, Tamsy, Daine + Lilac, I-LOVE-DRACO, OceanDancer, lovelylady, and I-LOVE-SPENCER. You guys are the best! Thank you so much for reviewing! Jenn and I have a friend from out of town visiting for a couple so the next chapter might not be up until Friday. Sorry about the delay on this one! Hope you guys liked it!

Much Love,

C & J


	18. Pain Can be Eased by Love

DISCLAIMER: READ WHAT THIS SAYS IN THE OTHER CHAPTERS.

Chapter 18: Pain can be eased by Love

Harry clutched his scar. _Does this mean Voldermort is near? Or does it mean he is about to kill somebody?_

"Harry? Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine, but I have a feeling Hermione isn't," Harry said. 

"Do you remember that spell Hermione taught us; that finding spell?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Harry said.

"Well, say it quick because we need to find Hermione," Ron said. 

"Your right," Harry said.

Harry and Ron got their wands out and said the spell that would lead them to the entrance of the cave.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Harry? Ron? Is that you?" a surprised Draco asked when two boys fell out of the sky.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She's inside, we have to rescue her, but Dumbledore won't let us come in," Draco said, "What is the matter?"

"Harry thinks that Voldermort is about to kill Hermione," Ron said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A Death Eater came to Hermione's cell and grabbed her out of it. 

"Where are you taking me?" Hermione sobbed.

"Your punishment," the Death Eater said. 

He pulled her into a large cold room and brought her over to what appeared to be an alter. On the alter was two white marble columns with two sets of chains on each one. The Death Eater pushed Hermione up the stairs to the two columns.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked as she kicked and pushed the Death Eater.

"I am just following orders," he said as he locked Hermione's struggling arms and legs into the chains. Hermione was hanging, and couldn't rest her feet on the floor. She was never in so much pain. The Death Eater ripped off her clothes so she was left in her bra and panties.

"I hope you go to Hell for this," Hermione spat.

"Then I'll save you a bed for the two of us," the Death Eater said eyeing Hermione's body.

Hermione turned the color of scarlet. She positioned her head against one of the columns so there wasn't as much pressure on her ankles. _This feels like I am being crucified._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What?" Draco turned pale, "Come on." He ran inside following the narrow dirt path that led to a stone staircase.

"Wait, listen!" Harry whispered.

Everybody froze and heard a faint sobbing coming from the path on their right.

"This way!" Harry said and Draco and Ron ran after him.

They ran down a long hallway that led them to a big room. They saw Hermione strapped up on two columns. 

"Why I ought to…" Draco began and got up to make a dash for Hermione, but Harry held him back.

"No, not yet," Harry said.

They watched as a big crowd of Death Eaters filled into the hall.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione shivered. It was too cold for her to be almost naked. She looked around. She saw a three pairs of eyes staring at her. _DRACO! HARRY! RON! I'm saved!_ She caught Draco's eye right before a group of Death Eaters came.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

Hermione just glared at him. She could see Draco in him, so she tried to pretend Lucius was really Draco to calm herself.

"Well then, since you won't answer me, maybe I have to whip you a few times to get you to talk to me," Lucius said as he took a leather whip that was handed to him

Draco cringed when he saw that the whip handed to Lucius was the same one that Lucius used to beat Draco with. This whip was no ordinary whip though; it had pieces of broken glass woven into it, causing it to do more damage. There was also a spell placed on the whip so it would cause double the pain it normally would.

Hermione stuck her head up high; she would not let them get the best of her. She looked back over to Draco and could tell he was worried.

Lucius walked up to Hermione and flung the whip at her. 

Hermione cried out in pain each time the whip was brought down on her back. She could feel blood oozing on every single part of her body. Lucius struck her one final time on her back and Hermione fell limp and relied on only the chains to keep her up right.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I have to save her," Draco said as he painfully looked at Hermione. 

"We will save her, just not now," Harry said. It was just as painful for him to see Hermione in that state.

They heard Lucius speak to Hermione.

"Did you like that? Did it hurt?" Lucius asked.

"I've had worse," Hermione said.

Lucius seemed to be taken back by her comment. _How could she have had worse? This is by far one of the most painful things besides the three unforgivable cures._

"You've had worse?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, you know, sometimes words are more painful then your actions," Hermione said and looked straight into Lucius's eye.

"Then I guess I will have to hurt you some more," Lucius said and snapped his fingers.

A man dressed in a pair of boxers walked out from behind the columns and up to Hermione. He pressed his body against Hermione's and whispered in her ear, "Hello, Baby. We're just going to have a little fun," he hissed.

"What are you going to do to me?" Hermione whispered, now afraid. She was perfectly aware that about 100 pairs of eyes were set on her as the man began to rape her. _Oh my Gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh._ Hermione began to struggle and wiggle her way away from the strangers grasp. Hermione screamed. The pain was too intense.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco watched helplessly. He vowed that he would kill this man. He clenched his hands into fists, pressing his nails into his skin, drawing blood.

"Enough, Jonah!" Lucius bellowed.

Jonah sighed and moved away from Hermione and into the room behind Hermione.

Tears and blood covered Hermione's face. She was in more pain the ever before.

"So, have you still had worse pain then this, my dear," Lucius asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Hermione didn't answer him, she just glared.

"Answer me you wench! Or do I need to inflict more pain upon your pathetic self?" Lucius bellowed.

Draco decided right then that he would have to kill his father for this as well. Draco listened to Hermione's week reply:

"No, this is the worst pain," Hermione said in a raspy voice. 

"Good. Now I think you have learned you lesson for messing with the Malfoy seed. Mudbloods are not worthy of it; especially you," Lucius said and turned and began to walk out of the hall.

"Lucius," the Death Eater that had tied Hermione up yelled out, "What should we do with the girl?"

Lucius grinned, "Leave her hanging, she has not received all of her punishment yet. I only gave her a warning on what is to come."

The Death Eater smiled, "Yes."

The Death Eaters filed out of the room leaving Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco alone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mia!" Draco yelled and ran over to the barely conscious Hermione.

"Draco," she whispered.

Ron and Harry ran over.

"Oh, baby. I am so sorry for all this," Draco said.

Hermione couldn't reply; she had fallen unconscious. 

Professor Dumbledore, who had been watching the whole time, ran out to help Hermione.

"Draco! Ron, Harry? I thought I told you not to come!" Dumbledore said.

"Sorry, professor, but I couldn't leave her," Draco said bowing his head slightly.

"No time for apologies now; we have to get Hermione out of here," Dumbledore said as he removed the chains from Hermione's limp body.

Hermione fell into Draco's arms once the chains were taken off. Blood smeared all over Draco's robe. 

Hermione opened her eyes and moaned in pain.

"It's okay; you will be okay," Draco said as he very gently kissed her forehead.

Draco carefully set Hermione on the ground so he could take off his cloak, which he wrapped around her very frail body.

He scooped her back up again and followed Dumbledore out of the cave.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione was unconscious the whole time on their way back to Felton Academy, but she could hear everything Draco was saying to her. She could hear the constant 'I love you' and the many 'it'll be okays'.

Professor Dumbledore had sent sparks in the air, and moments later, Blake, Blair and Professor Andrews appeared.

"Oh my Gosh!" Blair screamed as soon as she saw her sister.

Blair ran up to Draco who was still carrying Hermione. "Hermione! Can you hear me? Are you okay?" 

"She's unconscious," Draco replied as he looked at Hermione's face.

"Oh my gosh, if only we could have gotten to her a little sooner!" Blair sobbed.

Blake ran up to comfort Blair. "Shhh.. it's okay baby; Hermione will be okay."

Professor Andrews went over to talk to Professor Dumbledore. Draco could hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

Andrews walked over to the group of students. "Ahem," he said.

"Yes professor?" Blake asked.

"Obviously Hermione will not be able to disapparate by herself to Felton Academy, so Professor Dumbledore and myself have thought of a plan. It is very complicated, and only the most skilled witches and wizards are able to do this," Andrews began, but Dumbledore continued for him, "We will be doing something called Double Disapparating. It is when one capable wizard is placed under a connecting spell with the less capable wizard or witch. They then disapparate together. There is a trick though. The only way they would be able to disapparate is if they were connected by true love. If there is not true love, then they might disapparate somewhere completely different then where intended. That is why Professor Andrews or myself isn't able to take Hermione with us. Either Draco or Blair will have to take her."

Blair and Draco looked at each other. Which one would take Hermione? Both knew that they loved her. 

"I'll take her," Blair said, "She is my sister, after all."

"Take care of her, Blair," Draco said and handed Hermione over.

"I will."

Professor Dumbledore cast a binding spell on Hermione and Blair. Hermione floated up and appeared to be attached to Blair with invisible ropes.

"Oh my gosh," Blair whispered.

"Okay Blair. The binding spell is complete. Now it's up to you. You have to say 'Together as one disapparate to Felton Academy!'. Pretty simple. Do you understand?" Dumbledore asked. 

"I think so," Blair said nervously. She looked around; "TOGETHER AS ONE DISAPPARATE TO FELTON ACADEMY!" she yelled and disappeared with Hermione.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hey guys. Jenn here. I hope I wasn't too mean to Hermione, but I had to make it so it would show that 3 Draco 3 cared for her a lot and really loved her! Sorry this chapter took so long to get up; fanfiction.net hasn't been working. Thanks to everybody who reviewed!!!! You guys are the best!

Much love,

C&J


	19. Back to Hogwarts

DISCLAIMER: IF ONLY I OWNED TOM FELTON, I'D BE SPENDING MY TIME DOING MORE THAN WRITING. J BUT I DO NOT AND THEREFORE I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE TWISTED IDEAS THAT DAMN MUSE POUR THROUGH MY FINGERS. WELL, TECHNICALY I GUESS MY MUSE OWNS THESE AS WELL, MEANING I OWN NOTHING. HAHA, SO CREDIT I GET.

Wow, that was a weird disclaimer…anyway, hope you like the chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

PREVIOUSLY:

"Obviously Hermione will not be able to disapparate by herself to Felton Academy, so Professor Dumbledore and myself have thought of a plan. It is very complicated, and only the most skilled witches and wizards are able to do this," Andrews began, but Dumbledore continued for him, "We will be doing something called Double Disapparating. It is when one capable wizard is placed under a connecting spell with the less capable wizard or witch. They then disapparate together. There is a trick though. The only way they would be able to disapparate is if they were connected by true love. If there is not true love, then they might disapparate somewhere completely different then where intended. That is why Professor Andrews or myself isn't able to take Hermione with us. Either Draco or Blair will have to take her."  
  
Blair and Draco looked at each other. Which one would take Hermione? Both knew that they loved her.   
  
"I'll take her," Blair said, "She is my sister, after all."  
  
"Take care of her, Blair," Draco said and handed Hermione over.  
  
"I will."  
  
Professor Dumbledore cast a binding spell on Hermione and Blair. Hermione floated up and appeared to be attached to Blair with invisible ropes.  
  
"Oh my gosh," Blair whispered.  
  
"Okay Blair. The binding spell is complete. Now it's up to you. You have to say 'Together as one disapparate to Felton Academy!'. Pretty simple. Do you understand?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"I think so," Blair said nervously. She looked around; "TOGETHER AS ONE DISAPPARATE TO FELTON ACADEMY!" she yelled and disappeared with Hermione.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ch. 19-Back to Hogwarts

Professor Dumbledore, Professor Andrews, Draco and Blake just stood there staring at the spot where Blair and Hermione once stood.

"What happens if it didn't work?" Draco asked.

"We may never find them again," Andrews said with a grim look on his face, "but it is highly unlikely that it didn't work. Blair truly loved Hermione, she was her sister." No one else spoke for a few moments before Dumbledore decided they should apparate back to Felton Academy.

"Shall we join them?" Dumbledore asked with a raise of his eyebrows. Everyone took their turn and there were bunch of 'pop's in the air. 

Draco landed on the grass in front of the academy. Blake was standing right next to him but he didn't bother to notice. 

"Where do you think they are?" Blake asked turning to Draco.

"Maybe Blair already brought Hermione to the Infirmary. Maybe we should go there," Draco suggested.

"Yea, but what about the professors, shouldn't we wait for them just in case they start worrying that we are lost too?" Draco nodded with agreement and they both stood there waiting. No more than two seconds later both professors appeared right next to Draco and Blair. Without speaking they all headed towards the main entrance to the school, climbed the steps and entered. 

"Where do you suspect they are?" Draco asked the professors hopefully, assuming they made it.

"Draco and I were thinking that maybe we should check the Infirmary just in case Blair brought Hermione there already."

"That sounds like a plan. How about you and Draco head that way and Professor Dumbledore and I will check your common room." They all nodded at each other and headed their separate ways. Draco was practically running down the halls after Blake. They reached the Infirmary door and knocked. A short, plump, old woman opened the door.

"Ah, yes Blake," she nodded towards him, "Blair has brought Hermione here just a few moments ago." She opened the door even farther and gestured them in. Blair was sitting in some chairs in the front of the room, staring into space. She stood up immediately as Blake and Draco walked in. Blake embraced her in a hug as Draco talked to the nurse.

"Is Hermione going to be okay?" 

"She should be fine. She's unconscious right now and has extensive injuries. It is quite obvious she has been beaten and will have quite a few scars remaining." The nurse replied with a grim look on her face.

"Can I see her?"

"Sure, just be careful. She's very fragile right now and I've had to mend quite a few broken bones." Draco nodded in understanding and followed the old woman. She led him all the way down to the end of the hall.

"How's the baby?" Draco asked, suddenly remembering Hermione was pregnant.

"It will be just fine. There might be some complications at birth but that is very unlikely since she is not very far along." The nurse replied and then opened a curtain to reveal Hermione lying in the hospital bed. She had bruises all over her face and arms, there were probably some on her legs but Draco could not see them. She had a cut across her cheek and her arm was in a sling because the bones needed time to heal.

"I'll leave you two alone," the nurse said quietly and shut the curtain. Draco sat in the chair next to her bed and stared at her. _'How could he do this? How the hell could my father do this to a person? Oh wait, he's Lucius Malfoy, he has no heart.' Draco thought as he stared at Hermione. He took her hand in his and stayed there the rest of the night. Dumbledore and Blake and Blair came by a few times to see how she was doing. She still did not wake even then. Draco was starting to get worried. "I came __so close to losing you before, I can't go through that pain again." Draco said to Hermione as a single tear fell down his cheek. He put his head down on her bed and stayed that way until morning._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione woke the next morning only to find that she was in the Infirmary. She had little recollection of what happened the last two days but knew that it would soon come back to her. She looked down and saw Draco with his head on her bed. She squeezed his hand lightly and his head popped up. A huge smile came across his face. She gave him a weak smile back, for it was all she could muster at the moment.

"You're awake," Draco said still smiling. No one said anything for a couple minutes, they just stared into each other's eyes. Both pairs of eyes full of hope, joy and the best thing of all…love. Hermione began to grow tired again, she could feel her eyelids getting heavy.

"I love you Draco," was all she could say before her eyes closed again and she went into a deep sleep.

"I love you too Hermione," Draco whispered in her ear and placed a kiss on her cheek. He knew she was just sleeping but something about the way she said it made him think she was saying good-bye. He knew that was not true and stayed with her the rest of the day until she awoke again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been two weeks since Hermione's 'incident'. That's what everyone was calling it now, an 'incident'. That's all it was though, nothing more. Well, that's everyone choose to believe. The school had been notified of what happened and Hermione got many cards and flowers from anonymous people. They were scattered around her bed. She was close to full recovery but would still have some scars on her back that the nurse could not get rid of. Draco had been bringing her her homework for a week now and she was completely caught up and actually, ahead. Today, Draco was sitting on the end of Hermione's bed and they were discussing baby names. 

"What about Brooke?" Hermione suggested for a girl.

"I don't know…I like the idea of an American name though."

"Okay," Hermione said flipping through the pages, "what about Kaylyn?"

"I really like that actually."

"Good 'cause I do too. So is that okay? If it's a girl it's Kaylyn?"

"Yeah. Let me look at that," Draco said referring to the book.

"Hmmm….there aren't many American names that I like for a boy. Unless you like Sparky? (A/N: That is actually listed as American origin on Americanbaby.com)" he said with a laugh.

"Keep looking, try English," Draco obliged and flipped through the pages.

"Here's one…what do you think of Colby? I kinda like….it's not my favorite."

"It's okay, look for another one." Draco flipped through the pages awhile before he found another one.

"Okay, I really like this one…Hunter (A/N: I know it's not of English origin but Huntley is so I thought it was close enough)," Draco said with confidence.

"I really like that one too!" Hermione said with a big smile on her face.

"Good, so we agreed on the names?"

"Yeah, we'll have to think of middle names later," Hermione said back against the bed which was propped up.

"Oh my God! I don't want to go through that again!" Draco said sounding annoyed.

"Okay then, why don't you pick the middle name if it's a boy and I'll pick the middle name as a girl. That way we won't have to both _love the name." _

"You're too smart for your own good," Draco said smiling. Right at that moment Dumbledore walked in and gave the two students some new information.

"Good Afternoon, it's good to see you are doing much better Miss Granger," Dumbledore said to Hermione because he had not seen her in about a week.

"Afternoon Professor Dumbledore," Draco and Hermione said at the same time.

"I have come to inform you that you will be going back to Hogwarts at the end of this week. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Blair and Miss Brown will going back to Hogwarts as well. You will apparate back to Chicago and meet the others at the hotel. You will then all board the airplane and fly back to England. That way no one at Hogwarts will know about what has happened. It will look as though you were on your Muggle Studies trip. There is no need for everyone to know, although Miss Blair and Miss Brown have been informed and swore not to tell. Although I do not believe them that well I trust they will keep their promise. I will be back to get you on Friday at about 6 o'clock sharp. Nice to see you again and we are looking forward to having you back at Hogwarts." With that said, Dumbledore left the Infirmary and apparated back to Hogwarts. Draco and Hermione just stared at each other and smiled. They got to go back to Hogwarts, although Hermione would miss Blair she desperately wanted to go back. 

"We get to go back!" Hermione said with the biggest smile on her face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Before they knew it it was Friday morning. Draco and Hermione were waiting in their common room for Professor Dumbledore to arrive. Blair and Blake were sitting with them and they were all enjoying a nice conversation. After about ten minutes there was a knock at the door and Dumbledore walked in. 

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger…it's time to go. Please say your good-byes, I'll be waiting outside." They all got up and Hermione embraced Blair in a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you too but it'll be okay. I'll write to you everyday and you better right back," Blair said tears also coming to her eyes. They held on to each for a few more moments and then finally Hermione took Draco's hand and they walked out together. Blake gave Blair a hug seeing how upset she was.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. You-know-who doesn't need her anymore. Now, Draco's a different story but he can defend himself." Blake said comfortingly and Blair seemed to calm down a bit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron exclaimed as they ran through the lobby and embraced her in a hug.

"It's so good to see you!" Harry said as he gave her another quick hug.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked, concerned.

"Much better actually. I can't believe we finally get to go back to Hogwarts!" she said quickly changing the subject.

"I know! This has been one hell of a ride," Draco said as they all walked outside to get a cab to go to the airport.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Hermione and Draco were lying in front of the fire their first night back at Hogwarts. Hermione was facing away from Draco and his arm was wrapped around her. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard Draco whisper something in her ear.

"Shall I compare thee to a Summer's day?  
Thou are more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And Summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd:   
  
But thy eternal Summer shall not fade  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st:  
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."

"William Shakespeare," Hermione whispered smiling, "how did you know he was my favorite?"

"I didn't," Draco said while kissing her ear, "I guessed."

"I love you so much Draco. I don't know what I would do without you."

"And I you." There was slight pause before he spoke again. "I have a question." Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"What?" Draco just smiled.

"Where do you want to live when we're out of here?"

"Paris," Hermione said with a huge smile on her face.

"I'll see what I can do." There lips locked at that exact moment and they fell into a deep and passionate kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hey everybody! Oh my God! I'm so, so, so sorry it took so long to get this up! I've been having a major writer's block! Anyway, hope you liked it! Wasn't that long but and kind of pointless but they got back to Hogwarts! Anyway, this is the last**chapter **_but_** there will be an epilogue so stick around! Okay?! It should be up this week because I'm goin on vacation on Sunday so we want to get it up before then! Thanks so much for reading our story you guys! You're the best…Rock on!**

Much Love,

C&J


	20. Five Years Laer

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY-EVEN DRACO MALFOY (GOSH DARNIT!) 

EPILOUGE:

A screaming 3 year old ran playfully around the house and into his daddy's outstretched arms. The father picked the child up and swooped him around like an airplane.

"More daddy! More!" 

"I'm going as fast as I can sweetie!" the tired dad yelled.

"Draco! Bianca! What are you two doing down there?" Hermione yelled from upstairs. Hermione was putting on a silk robe as she called out. It was she and Draco's 5th anniversary. Draco had proposed to Hermione as soon as she had gotten better from her beatings. 

"It's okay, Mommy! Me and daddy are playing airplane!" 

Hermione laughed at this. Draco was such a good father to their child. He was nothing at all like Lucius. Speaking of Lucius, Voldermort had killed him after he had let Hermione get away.

"Draco? Shouldn't you come get ready now, our reservations are at 7:30 and its already 7!" Hermione yelled though all the giggling of Bianca.

"Wow! It's 7 already?" Draco asked, double-checking his watch. He turned to Bianca, "Honey, why don't you go pick out a movie that you can watch when Ashley gets here."

"Ashley's coming! Ashley's babysitting me tonight!" the excited toddler screamed as she ran to go look at her gigantic collection of Barney videos. 

Draco ran up the stairs and surprised his wife by snaking his hands around her waist as she was putting on her diamond earrings, a previous anniversary present. 

"Oh, Draco," Hermione sighed as Draco began to kiss her, "I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Hermione."

"I found it! I found it!" Bianca yelled breathlessly as she ran into her parents' room, clutching a video.

Hermione and Draco broke apart, and Hermione went over to her daughter, "This looks like a good one," Hermione said as she picked her daughter up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look really pretty mommy," Bianca said.

"I agree," Draco said, admiring his wife and thanking the gods for giving him such a wonderful wife-soul mate-companion. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*At dinner*

"Can you believe we've been married for five years already?" Hermione asked as she sat down at their table. They had gone to a very fancy (and very expensive (but you have to remember, a Malfoy could afford the best) restaurant to celebrate.

"I know. I still can't believe I'm married to you," Draco said holding Hermione's hands from across the table.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at that remark.

Draco continued, "I have got to be the luckiest guy alive!"

Hermione smiled and leaned across the table to kiss Draco.

"And can you believe we used to absolutely hate each other?" Hermione asked when their kiss broke apart.

"No, I really can't. I guess we never gave each other a chance," Draco said.

"I really have to thank Albus sometime. If he wouldn't have put us as head boy and girl, then well, we wouldn't be married right now."

"I know, love."

The waiter came and brought a bottle of wine out for the Malfoy's. "Here you are. Our most prized wine from the best vineyards in France." The waiter poured two glasses for Hermione and Draco.

Draco raised his wine glass, proposing a toast.

"To us. May we live the rest of our life's together full of love and happiness," Hermione and Draco said as the leaned towards each other for a kiss that meant so much.

THE END 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Well, that's it folks. We want to thank all of our reviewers for your endless support and ideas. You guys have been absolutely fabulous with all of your encouragement to write more. This was our first fanfic and you guys helped us so much with all your comments. I want to thank you all individually, but that would take forever, so you all know who you are! As of right now, we don't think we are going to be writing another fanfic anytime soon, but who knows… maybe next summer. Thanks million more agains!

Much Love,

C&J

(Catie and Jenn)


End file.
